Desilusión
by Nobodyknows69
Summary: Que pasa cuando revelas tus sentimientos y la respuesta que recibes no es la que esperas YAOI ¿KaixRei? TysonxMax , dejen reviews xD 'Capitulo 5 Up! Solo Fueron 2 meses :P
1. Desilusión

Hola bueno estaba un día yo en mi casa cuando se me vino esto a la mente así que lo escribí, creo que será un oneshot, aunque puede que lo continúe o haga una secuela, no se quien sabe, quizás. Depende de ustedes si quieren que continúe o lo dejo ahí, bueno espero que les guste, aunque sé que talvez no lo haga por bueno. mejor léanlo  
  
**Desilusión  
**  
**Ya lo había decidido, por fin después de mucho tiempo de haberlo reflexionado tenia claro que debía decirle a esa persona, de la cual se había enamorado lo que sentía por ella, que ya no soportaba verlo a diario y no poder tenerlo sólo para él, no poder demostrarle cuanto le amaba, le había sido muy duro aceptar estos sentimientos puesto que él rara vez mostraba sus emociones, nunca había sentido cariño o amor por nadie, pues lo habían educado de esa manera, frío sin sentimientos, sin amor. Más difícil era reconocer que fue por culpa de un chico que él empezó a sentir estas cosas, nuevas emociones, nuevos sentimientos desconocidos para él. Desde que lo conoció le llamo la atención el ser tan particular que era, sus ojos color ámbar, su largo y hermoso cabello negro, esos rasgos felinos, sus movimientos, la forma en que se expresaba, todo en él le había llamado la atención de Kai. Por supuesto que nunca demostró sentimientos, porque era solo una tontería, "sólo es interesante" se decía para si mismo Kai, pues nunca creyó que ese "interés" llegase a ser algo mas profundo y que ocuparía tanto tiempo y espacio en su mente y mas tarde en su corazón. Muchas cosas habían tenido que pasar para que el muchacho de ojos rojizos se decidiese por confesar sus sentimientos hacia el chico chino, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía cuál sería la respuesta que recibiría, pero era una carga que ya no podía soportar, como resistir la tentación de abrazarlo y besarlo teniéndolo tan cerca, durmiendo a su lado incontables noches, sintiendo tan cerca su calor, respirando su delicioso aroma, ya muchas noches había estado muy cerca de él, de acariciarlo, de sentir esa suave piel, de jugar con ese cabello sedoso, de abrazar ese cuerpo que para él es el mas hermoso que ha visto. Se había contenido pues que diría Rei si despertaba y lo encontraba realizando alguna de dichas acciones, que pensaría ante tal actitud?, que explicación le daría? No sería capaz, no tenia el valor para confesarle y decirle cuanto le interesaba, pero hoy era diferente ya lo había pensado todo detenidamente, pero esta no era una estrategia como tantas otras que había planeado antes, ya que la victoria que esperaba era el amor de Rei, debía hacerlo pronto pues si no lo hacia lo perdería, lo perdería en las garras de una chica de cabello rosa. Una chica a la cual Kai detestaba, no sólo porque esa muchacha buscase el mismo objetivo que él. Desde que la conoció no la soporta, y quizá hasta un poco le teme, tiene miedo que ella le quite a "su" Neko, puesto que Kai sabe muy bien que ella le lleva mucha ventaja, se conocen desde pequeños y se tienen mucha confianza, demasiada desde el punto de vista de Kai , pero algo por lo que nada podía hacer, fue el destino quien puso a Rei a los ojos de Mariah antes que a lo suyos, pero no por el hecho de conocerlo solo hace unos meses se daría por vencido, eso jamás, él detestaba perder y mas perder esto, el premio mas importante de toda su vida, el corazón de Rei.  
  
Mariah fue de una u otra forma muy importante es su decisión, sabia que Rei sentía algo hacia ella, lo cual lo molestaba, lo enfurecía en un principio sólo creyó que le molestaba su actitud, pero luego se dio cuenta que eran celos los que sentía hacia la pelirrosa. Celos, ya no quería sentirlos, quería saber que Rei era solo para él, que él era el único que podía tenerlo. Así fue como Kai se atrevió a decirle a Rei que se juntasen esa tarde en el parque, cerca de la laguna, un lugar que le gustaba mucho a Kai por su tranquilidad, y que también sabía que era del agrado de Rei. Es tarde le diría al Neko lo que sentía por él. Y ahí estaba sentado en una banca mirando el reflejo del cielo sobre la cristalina superficie de la laguna, mirando, así estaba pero sin embargo su vista estaba perdida, pues a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos él no observaba nada, todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes de una sola cosa "Rei".  
  
Estaba muy nervioso pero no quería que sus nervios se notasen por lo que trataba de relajarse y concentrarse en como se lo diría a Rei, ya se había imaginado muchas veces esto, él confesándole su amor al nekojin, mientras éste se sorprende pero le corresponde lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo y en cada beso repitiendo unas palabras " yo también te amo" pero , esto era sólo lo que su mente imaginaba, la realidad podía ser muy distinta, pero no quería plantearse esas situaciones, él tenia la confianza que Rei le correspondería, Sabia que Rei estaba interesado en él.  
  
"siempre me mira, no como a los demás, lo hace de una forma diferente e incluso a veces se sonroja cuando lo descubro, creo que eso significa algo."  
  
Si él también debe quererme, así que no debo sentirme nervioso, él me corresponderá.  
  
El tiempo pasaba, en realidad solo unos minutos que parecían siglos, pero Kai había salido muy temprano del Hotel, luego de hablar con Rei.  
  
**

**  
****Flash Back**

**  
Kai : Oye Rei.  
  
****Rei : ah, si dime Kai?  
  
Tyson : Que pasa Rei? Te está molestando el señor sociable. ¬¬ Que se cree ese gordo ¬¬  
  
Kai : Eso a ti.  
  
Rei : No Tyson, adelántense enseguida los alcanzo  
  
Max : Está bien Rei  
  
Rei : Bueno, dime que sucede Kai.  
  
Kai : Yo. yo necesito hablar contigo.  
  
Rei : Si, bueno estamos hablando, dime que pasa.  
  
Kai : Aquí no.  
  
Rei : Oo ¿entonces dónde?  
  
Kai : Quiero que estés a las 6 en el parque de la ciudad, cerca de la laguna.  
  
Rei : ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?  
  
Kai : Algo importante.  
  
Rei : ¿No puede ser ahora?  
  
Kai : No.  
  
Rei : Bueno es extraño, pero está bien ahí estaré.  
  
Kai : Vé solo, es algo solo entre tú y yo,  
  
Rei : (un poco, que poco, bastante confundido) este... Si.  
  
Kai : Y no le digas a los otros, lo mas seguro es que te sigan y ya te dije que es algo privado.  
  
Rei : si, como digas. Que obediente xD  
  
**

End Flash Back

**  
El sol estaba entregando sus últimos gentiles rayos, el atardecer estaba llegando, que mejor momento para una declaración que una hermosa puesta de sol, en una tarde de otoño.  
  
Kai: ja que cursilería, jamás pensé estar en una situación así.  
  
Jamás creyó que alguna vez se declararía, es mas nunca imagino que se llegaría a enamorar, pues las chicas nunca llamaron su atención y algunas con su actitud le cargaban. Por lo que creyó que su destino era la soledad, hasta que empezó a sentir estas cosas por ese chico de ojos dorados.  
  
Rei es su destino, Rei es lo que él había esperado durante los pocos años que llevaba de vida, que no habían sido buenos, llenos de sufrimientos y de desamor, como niño no conoció la infancia, la diversión y los juegos nunca estuvieron presentes en su vida, por eso su actitud, no podía ser de otra forma, pero Junto a Rei todo sería diferente, todo cambiaria el intentaría abrirse a Rei xD, demostrarle todo lo que siente, dedicarle cada uno de sus sonrisas, expresarle todo su cariño por medio de sus caricias y besos, entregarse por completo a él, y que Rei también se entregase con todo su ser, soñaba con esa tersa piel con la cual había tenido ciertos roces los que le provocaban reacciones como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo levantándole todos los vellos sobre su piel, que sus pulmones dejaran de recibir el vital elemento que nos permití vivir, esos sueños que esperaba se volviesen realidad muy pronto.  
  
En esos momentos cierra sus ojos y uno de esos sueños vino a su mente, ahí estaban ellos en una gran habitación, con una gran cama, en una hermosa noche de luna llena cuyos rayos eran los únicos que iluminaban el oscuro cuarto, Kai recuesta a Rei sobre la cama suavemente, quedando sobre él, acercando su rostro al del de chico de ojos dorados, primero hasta su mejilla besándola hasta que llega hasta su oído y le dice " te amo" escuchando una respuesta instantánea que es " y yo a ti", sonriendo ante la respuesta que el ya conocía vuelve a quedar frente a frente con su amado y se besan apasionadamente, suave, tierno, pero con una intensidad gradual, convirtiéndose en un fogoso beso, una guerra por dominar el interior de la boca del otro, en la cual Kai por instantes se dejaba ganar, para luego arremeter con mas fuerza, se separan pues el oxigeno es necesario y Kai comienza a besar el cuello , esa piel tan tersa, tan delicada, a la cual va dejando pequeñas marcas que hacen que su acompañante gima creando un gran placer, con su hábiles mano comienza a desprender las ropas que en estos momentos son un estorbo innecesario, pues con su cuerpo le entregaría todo el calor y protección supliendo la función de la vestimenta, arranca la camisa de Rei, quedando al descubierto su hermoso pecho Kai sonríe para si , sabe que todo eso es para él, y solo para él, " eres hermoso sabes " le dice al momento que se acerca al pecho para besarlo , besar cada rincón, cada centímetro, saborear cada milímetro de esa piel, dejar plasmado su amor. Rei también quería sentir el cuerpo de su amado por lo que introduce sus manos por debajo de la camiseta acariciando esa bien formada espalda, para luego quitar esa prenda, y mas tarde deshacerse de todo lo que lo cubría, mientras Kai hacia lo mismo, dejando a 2 hermosos cuerpos desnudos frente a la luz de la luna, Kai besando todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro el cual se queda admirando, provocando el sonrojo de Rei, " no tienes de que avergonzarte, es hermoso, como todo en ti " es lo único que le alcanza a decir pues su boca esta ocupada saboreando la intima parte de su chico, como si fuese un dulce lo saborea muy suave , en un principio, haciendo suspirar al chino, pero luego empieza a hacerlo con mas velocidad y mas fuerte, y una que otra vez mordiendo aquel delicioso caramelo, causando que fuertes gritos y gemidos escapasen de Rei, lo cual lo excitaba aun mas aumentando el ritmo de su succión, provocando que una explosión llegase a su boca acompañada de un alarido del joven dueño de aquel liquido, Kai no permitió que una sola gota se le escapase dejándolo completamente limpio, seco, para luego acercarse al rostro del jadeante chico y besarlo, " quiero tenerte" entre una respiración entre cortada pudo escuchar un " hai " así voltea a su nekito y comienza a besar su espalda yendo hacia abajo, para llegar al lugar mas intimo de su pareja, se acerca y con su lengua comienza a lubricar dicho lugar, permanece de esta manera bastante tiempo pues cualquier lugar del cuerpo de Rei le sabia delicioso, así introduce uno de sus dedos, un pequeño grito se le escapa a Rei, " estas bien " pregunta preocupado " lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarte" continua por favor fue la respuesta que obtuvo, así lo hizo con muchas delicadeza y suavidad volvió a introducir uno de sus dedos ensalivados, esta vez no escucho grito o gemido alguno así que empezó a explorar con su dedo, para ir luego aumentando con 2, 3 y 4 dedos en el interior de Rei, el cual no dejaba de gemir ante los actos que Kai realizaba, fue así como Kai retiro sus dedos del interior para remplazarlo por algo mejor, suavemente pone la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de Rei, el cual al sentirse explorado da un grito, pero le pide a Kai que continúe , y este así lo hace, sutilmente entra por completo en Rei, quedándose quieto unos instantes para que el cuerpo de Rei se acostumbrase al intruso que llevaba dentro de si, unos minutos después el ruso comienza a embestir lentamente a su amor, el cual disfrutaba mucho de esto, provocándole también una felicidad a Kai por sentir que lo hacia feliz con las cosas que le estaba realizando es esos momentos, " Kai no te detengas " agitadamente le pedía el chico chino a lo que su novio atentamente obedecía embistiendo cada vez mas rápido, el órgano de Rei nuevamente se había tensado ante las emociones que estaba sintiendo su dueño, por lo que Rei quería sentir un doble placer tomo una de las manos de Kai y junto a la suya comenzó a masturbarse al mismo ritmo con el que Kai lo penetraba, estaban en el cielo, entregándose mutuamente, así ambos llegaron al clímax , Kai terminando en el interior de Rei y luego Rei en las manos de Kai y en la suya misma, los jadeantes chicos se besan suavemente y Rei esparce su semen por el cuerpo de Kai, " para que sepan que eres mío" le dice sonriendo "yo soy tuyo" recibe en respuesta, quedando recostados agotados sobre la cama , unidos pues Rei le pidió a Kai que no saliese de su cuerpo, que quería que fuesen uno solo, y Kai complació a su nekojin. Kai estaba en lo mejor reviviendo esos momentos los cuales le habían provocado una erección, cuando fue interrumpido por las voces de unos niños que iban pasando por el parque jugando con un perro que inoportunos ¬¬ xD, esos niños lo volvieron a la realidad, esperaba que sueños como esos muy pronto se cumpliesen.  
  
La espera lo estaba matando ya era la hora fijada y Re aun no aparecía, acaso lo iba a dejas plantado, no Rei no era de esas personas, lo mas seguro es que ya debe estar por llegar, quizás les esta dando alguna explicación a los demás, al fastidioso de Tyson xD lo cual le trajo otros pensamientos,  
  
Kai : " ahora que lo pienso si Rei me acepta, le diremos a los demás sobre lo nuestro? No lo sé, pero es algo que discutiré con "MI" Neko", que por cierto dónde rayos estará?  
  
¿? : Dónde estará quién, una voz interrumpe a Kai, haciéndolo voltear para ver de quien se trataba y no era otro mas que la persona que había estado esperando.  
  
Kai : _Rei. llegas tarde_.  
  
Rei : _Perdóname Kai, pero como me dijiste que era privado tuve que inventar_ algo que decirle a los chicos. Hace mucho que me esperas?  
  
Kai : _No_, "solo toda la vida"  
  
Si finalmente había aparecido el ser por quien estaba esperando, al escuchar su voz supo inmediatamente que era él pues su cuerpo reacciono inconscientemente haciendo saltar a su corazón y tensando sus músculos.  
  
Rei se había preguntado durante gran parte del día que era eso tan privado que quería decirle Kai, pero no se planteo ninguna idea pues muchas cosas podían salir de su mente , y no llevo ninguna muy a fondo para no equivocarse posteriormente prefería escuchar primero lo que Kai debía hablar con él, solo deseaba que no fuese algo malo, como dejar el equipo algo por estilo. Rei era la persona mas cercana a Kai así que si él decidiese hacer un cosa como esa lo mas lógico es que se lo cuente a él antes que a los demás, también por razones obvias no lo haría a Tyson, Max quizás, Kenny también podría ser pero ante algunas cosas se podría alterar Oo gomen Kenny pero es un alterado xD así que soy su única opción, pensaba Rei.  
  
Uno de los momentos del día le llego a Rei  
  
Rei : _ni creo que quiera dejarnos_.( en voz baja)  
  
Max : _dijiste algo Rei?_  
  
Rei : _No nada solo divagaba ·_  
  
Un largo rato de silencio se había apoderado de la escena, ahí se encontraban los 2 chicos sentados en una banca, observando el atardecer y los últimos rayos del sol reflejados en la superficie del agua. Ninguno articulaba palabra hasta que Rei dejo de observar el maravilloso paisaje y hablo a la persona que lo había citado.  
  
Rei : _Bueno Kai , dime para que me pediste que viniese, que es lo que debes hablar conmigo?. O acaso esto es una cita _( sonriéndole a Kai)  
  
Kai al escuchar su voz salió de sus pensamientos y se dedico a observar al dueño de tan hermosa melodía al escuchar la palabra "cita" y luego ver esa sonrisa no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornasen de un color rojizo, por lo cual rápidamente volteo su rostro.  
  
Rei : _Y bien?  
_  
Kai : _Rei.. hay.. hay algo muy importante que necesito decirte, que necesito que sepas  
  
Rei : de_, _de que se trata._  
  
Kai rebuscaba en su mente las palabras adecuadas sin éxito en encontrarlas, pero por qué, se maldecía a si mismo, si lo tenia todo planeado sabia perfectamente lo que le diría pero ahora su mente estaba en blanco.  
  
Rei : _Kai??? Kai que te pasa, estas muy raro_.  
  
Kai : _No sé como decirlo_.  
  
Rei : _Kai me estas_ poniendo nervioso, acaso se trata de algo malo?  
  
Kai : _No, no lo sé, depende de tu punto de vista._  
  
Rei : _De mi punto de vista?, ahora si me confundiste._  
  
Kai buscaba una forma para decirle a Rei lo que sentía y lo primero que se le ocurrió, luego de mucho pensar, pues lo que había ideado no lo podía recordar fue:  
  
Kai : _Rei. que pensarías si te dijo que me gusta alguien._  
  
Rei : _ah Oo pues la verdad es que me sorprendería mucho Kai, pero esperaría lo mejor para ti y_ esa persona, que ojala pudiesen estar juntos y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer trataría de ayudarte lo mas que pueda.  
  
Kai : _Y si esa persona no fuese.._  
  
Rei : _No fuese que Kai, vamos puedes confiar en mi.  
_  
Kai : _Si no fuese una chica._  
  
Rei : _OO bueno eso me sorprendería aun mucho mas, pero sabes Kai, he aprendido algo desde pequeño, para el amor no existe sexo, uno no elige a quien amar, solo sucede es algo que uno no puede evitar, y lo que mejor puede hacer es dejarse llevar por las emociones que sientes y tratar de ser feliz.  
_  
Al escuchar estas palabras Kai decidió cumplirlas así fue como lentamente se acerco al cuerpo del joven chino para luego con una de sus manos tomarle la barbilla y acercar sus labios en un beso que duro solo unos segundos, pero que hicieron muy feliz al ruso. El cual al abrir los ojos observo a un Rei muy sorprendido mas de lo que el había esperado pues sus ojos tenían un brillo que el jamás había visto, lo único que Kai le dijo " _seguí tu consejo, Te amo Rei Kon_ "  
  
Rei al escuchar estas palabras quedo sumergido en una tormenta de inquietudes , acaso era posible que su líder, que el chico frío que no mostraba emociones y sentimientos que Kai Hiwatari le había dicho que lo amaba a él? Esto era un sueño? Era realidad?  
  
Kai : _Rei.?_  
  
Rei : _Kai. lo dices en serio.  
_  
Kai : _Sabes que yo no bromeo y no lo haría con algo así._  
  
Rei : _Discúlpame Kai, pero, pero yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.  
_  
Esas palabras esas 6 palabras golpeaban y se repetían sin cesar en el interior de Kai " yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos" quería llorar, quería morir, que mas le quedaba sin Rei, él era lo que le había devuelto la vida, antes no tenia sentido, pero que haría ahora la única persona a la que había amado y lo había rechazado, pero por qué, por qué.  
  
Kai : _Por qué_.  
  
Rei : _Kai, se lo difícil que debe ser para ti, y lo que te debe haber costado el decidir contarme acerca de lo que sentías, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti, en verdad me importas, eres un gran amigo, pero nada mas , no quiero engañarte creándote expectativas, talvez estas confundido y realmente no es amor lo que sientes por mi, y si es así, no te preocupes soy tu amigo y no haré nada que te perjudique, ni me alejare de ti por esto, uno no manda el corazón , como te dije, y de verdad lo lamento cuentas siempre conmigo, pero solo como un gran amigo, perdóname Kai. Se que eres fuerte y saldrás adelante._  
  
Que soy fuerte, que saldré adelante, no , no puedo, no sin ti eras la razón que me hacia vivir, si tu no me amas ya no me queda nada, fui un tonto como pude creer que alguien como tu me correspondería, mi corazón si es que lo tenia se ha roto, no puedo soportar esta desilusión, quiero llorar, quiero lanzarme a tus brazos y no dejarte ir, pedirte que me des una oportunidad, solo una para demostrare cuanto te amo, cuanto te puedo llegar a querer, por favor, no , ya hablaste se que no , no me queda mas que resignarme , resignarme a la soledad, pues ya nunca mas buscare amor, tu fuiste el primero y el ultimo, ahora volveré a ser el mismo de siempre, frió e insensible , talvez nunca debí sentir esto, hubiese sido mejor que soportar este dolor, pero pasara, quiero alejarme de ti quiero olvidarte pero se que no podré, así que debo actuar como si nada ha pasado , aunque en mi interior me este muriendo, debe mostrar fortaleza, ya se que no queda nada mas.  
  
Rei : _Kai.  
_  
Kai : _No te preocupes Rei, no es tu culpa, y estaré bien, como lo dijiste soy fuerte, y si me costo decirte esto, pero debía hacerlo y gracias por tu apoyo. Pero al contrario quiero que te alejes de mi, si estas cerca me será mas difícil , así que te pido eso, y también tu discreción, no mejor no, mejor olvídalo, olvida todo_ _lo que dije , así como lo haré yo, haz como que esto jamás sucedió.  
_  
Rei : Kai. _yo.._  
  
Kai : _No digas nada solo has lo que te pedí, y ahora será mejor que volvamos ya paso lo que debía suceder, no como esperaba pero que diablos así que ya olvídalo.  
  
_De esta forma se fueron al hotel cuando ya la noche había caído, un Rei entristecido, porque sabia que Kai estaba sufriendo aunque tratase de no demostrarlo pero él no podía mentirle, ya que él no amaba a Kai, y también triste por que sabía que Kai volvería a ser el de antes, si ahora era frió lo sería mucho mas y toda la cercanía que tenia se perdería.  
  
Kai no se esperaba esto, ya no tenia nada solo sufrimiento sola su soledad y su desilusión. Su corazón destrozado pero con una idea clara nunca mas volvería a amar.  
  
Bueno ahí esta, Oo que malo soy, pero es que quería hacerlo así, no me odien, déjenme sus opiniones s**i


	2. Despues de la Tormenta

Hola ^^ bueno aki estoy otra vez , como regrese de mis vacaciones y estúpidamente no se me ocurrió llevar un lápiz y un cuaderno para escribir algún fic o continuar este , pero se me ocurrieron varias ideas , agradezco mucho los Reviews que me han dejado de verdad y a Uds. les dedico este capitulo ^^.  
  
Neko Jeanne: que bueno que no te caíste de la silla, hubiese dolido xD , Rei no fue malo ¬¬ solo que no podía corresponder un sentimiento que no sentía , muchas gracias por pensar que mi fic estuvo bueno de verdad gracias, y hacer sufrir a Rei, push no lo sé es mi personaje favorito asi que no sé, eso lo dirá el tiempo.  
  
Dark Phoenix: Bueno Darkie ya hablamos por MSN así que gracias por tu opinión y ayuda usare alguna de las ideas que me diste en este capitulo ^^.  
  
Meiring: No soy malo, bueno no tan malo, pero je je gracias por tu review y como lees si lo continué.  
  
Mistery Ray girl: je je si estuvo triste si hasta a mi me dio pena y en un momento quise cambiar el final, pero no podía, nekojin es un compuesto de palabras Neko es gato =^.^= y jin persona, como le escribí a Jeanne no se si hacer sufrir a Rei, la mayoría de los Reviews me piden eso O_O que tienen en contra del pobre de Rei ¬¬ muajajaja soy malo seguiré haciendo sufrir a Kai ^^.  
  
Youkai no Ryu: bueno no fuiste mi primer review pero muchas gracias por dejarme uno, que bueno que te haya gustado, tratare en este capitulo de responder a tus dudas ^^.  
  
Silverhell: Que bueno ^^ nyo que te haya encantado mi fic ,pero Rei no es un desgraciado ¬¬, solo fue sincero , que lastima que no te agrade Rei, y que te guste el TalaxKai, bueno a mi me gusta el KaixRei por eso siempre ellos son las parejas, quizá algún día no los ponga juntos aunque lo dudo. sobre lo de tu mail, pues yo soy muy desorganizado en ese sentido pero por si te interesa me puedes agregar a tus contactos de MSN mi mail es : elp3_charm@hotmail.com solo anúnciense y díganme quienes son ^^.  
  
Ark Angel: Que bueno que haya sido yo tu primer review, me alegro mucho. Je je je muchas gracias por eso del uso de las comas, pero no sé , yo sólo escribo. Ja ja ja y ese fic del que hablas también lo leí es de Dark Phoenix y esta en un foro yo también estoy inscrito ahí, ja ja ja si pobre Kai embarazado aunque nunca entendí porque el niño odiaba a Rei si él era su papá, pero bueno, gracias por tu Review.  
  
Spishika: Je je que bueno que no me odies y que ye haya gustado, bueno lo continuo porque surgieron ideas en mi cerebro y trataré de no caer en lo mismo, por ahora Kai no estará con Rei seguirá sufriendo ja ja ja que malvado soy, ja ja ja y de verdad que inoportunos fueron los niños pero que se le va a hacer son el futuro xD y por lo del lemmon fue la primera vez que escribí algo así.  
  
Shouran: pues si ya basta de que sea Rei el arrastrado.  
  
Naza: T_T no quería hacerlos llorar, pero bueno, en verdad esta triste, mi idea original igual era que fuese solo un oneshot pero , bueno conmigo nunca se sabe, gracias por tu review.  
  
Liwk: je je je si gracias por tu review por partida triple XD, O_o ahora no estoy en Hpf por eso no te escribo nada sobre lo de tus Reviews por que no los recuerdo pero cuando publique este capitulo por allá lo haré ok.  
  
Marian_chan11: Pues si cumplí mi palabra ^^ je je y lo continuaré y ya avance en el fic de vacaciones en Paris y respecto a ese final pues si, será un final Feliz, y de lo que se enamore de Takao , jamás , así que puedes estar tranquila.  
  
Mariah_Chans: Je je muchas gracias por tu review y como exigiste aquí esta la continuación, muchas gracias por decir que escribo bien eso me da ánimos para seguir haciéndolo ^^.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos ellos por darse el tiempo de dejarme un review aunque sea pequeño pero es un estimulo para continuar muchas gracias, bueno como dije en algunos Reviews no haré sufrir a Rei, y a Kai tampoco, bueno solo seguirá sufriendo pero no lo haré sufrir mas, a eso me refiero, espero sigan leyendo este fic y que les guste.  
  
Después de la Tormenta.  
  
Dos jóvenes chicos caminaban por las calles de una gran ciudad dirigiéndose hacia su lugar de hospedaje, no pronunciaban palabras el silencio reinaba en ese ambiente, solo los pasos sobre la acera del camino que seguían era el único ruido que percibían sus oídos.  
  
Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque esos pensamientos estaban unidos, tenían una misma razón, la cual era la conversación que habían tenido unos minutos atrás, una conversión que había provocado el sufrimiento de ambos, uno que tenia su corazón destrozado y que ya no creía en el amor o sentimientos, y otro que se sentía horriblemente mal por la situación de su amigo. Rei estaba triste, sabia lo mucho que a Kai le debió haber costado demostrar sus sentimientos, cuanto tiempo debió estarse debatiendo para revelárselos y él con una respuesta rompió todas sus ilusiones, todos sus anhelos. Pero no podía engañarse a si mismo, el no amaba a su compañero de ojos rojizos, es verdad que sentía un gran aprecio hacia él y a sus demás compañeros de equipo, pero no había más, Kai se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, él se había decidido acercar a Kai ya que este ultimo sentía o tenia mas afinidad con él que con el resto del grupo y creyó que si estaban mas juntos seria una forma de unir a su equipo. Y ahora no sabia de que manera reaccionaria Kai, lo mas seguro es que se vuelva aun mas introvertido, y él no quería eso, no quería que la poca comunicación que existía entre ellos se acabase, no quería que Kai se alejara o en el peor de los casos que abandonara el equipo, eso era algo que no podría soportar se sentiría culpable, pero culpable de qué, de no corresponder un sentimiento o hacer sufrir a una persona a la cual estima mucho. Quizá todo sea mi culpa, talvez Kai malentendido algunas situaciones, es cierto Kai me hacia sonrojar, aun no tengo muy claras las razones pero su mirada fija en mi me ponía nervioso, además cuando yo lo observaba sólo lo hacia por, por, por qué lo hacia, bueno no se quizá solo para admirar ese cuerpo que tiene, me gustaría tener un físico como el de él. No lo sé, yo no amo a Kai, eso lo tengo claro, bueno si me siento muy bien con él, lo quiero pero no mas. Y de una u otra forma me entristece no poder corresponderlo, me hubiese agradado que todo fuese diferente, poder sentir el cariño de Kai ayudarlo a convertirse en alguien mas social, verlo sonreír, verlo entregar amor.  
  
Pero que podía hacer ahora, desearía que esto nunca hubiese pasado, que todo fuese como antes, saber que Kai no estaba sufriendo por culpa suya, que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Quería saber como se comportaría su amigo, que haría, el le había pedido que olvidaran esa conversación, pero era algo imposible, acaso Kai haría como si eso nunca pasó, de verdad podía hacer eso? No eso no es imposible, no podemos hacer como si nada, lo que sucedió no se puede dejar atrás , si para mi es difícil para Kai debo serlo muchas veces mas, pero aparentas seriedad y actúas normal, caminas a mi lado no pronuncias palabras , quiero pedirte perdón una vez mas , decirte que no puedo aceptar pero no sé porque, no sé porque no puedo corresponderte. Necesitamos hablar, y debe ser ahora, pero que te diré, que lamento no amarte, que todo sea igual aunque ambos sabemos que no será así , que te puedo decir.  
  
La mente de Kai estaba vacía, no quería ni darse el trabajo de pensar, para que pensar, en que , ya no había sentido, la vida social ya no era para él , la única esperanza que sobrevivía se esfumo , se fue con el viento, se fue con unas palabras " yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos" como unas simples palabras pueden lastimar tanto, pero quizás era para mejor , talvez el amor lo volvería débil y voluble, si eso debía ser, esto le ayudaría ahora sabia que estaba solo, y que así se quedaría solo, la soledad es mi regalo, esta hecha para mi, es mi única compañía. Lo único que me interesa es ganar, ya perdí lo más importante así que solo me queda ganar en batallas de beyblade, esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban en la mente del joven Hiwatari.  
  
Sin darse cuenta y caminando casi por inercia ambos jóvenes llegaron a su lugar de hospedaje, se internaron en el y subieron hasta su destino, donde se encontraba el resto de su equipo, los 3 chicos viendo algo en la televisión, al entrar solo saludaron a los chicos, Rei devolvió el saludo con un sonrisa fingida, no tenia ánimos para sonreír no podía hacerlo por mas que quisiese, se sentía mal, quería pensar detenidamente todo lo sucedido esa tarde. Kai no dijo nada como era su costumbre solo paso directo a la habitación que para desgracia suya debía compartir con la persona que lo había rechazado, pero quería liberarse aunque fuese unos minutos de esa tensión por lo que paso por la habitación y entro al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha que lo relajase y que esperaba ayudase a llevarse sus problemas, que se fuesen con las gotas de agua que corrían por su cuerpo.  
  
Mientras en la sala ahora en mayor confianza Max se atrevió a preguntar a Rei porque habían llegado juntos Kai y él, es que acaso pasaron la tarde los dos?, Rei reacciono ante la consulta del chico rubio, en un principio quedo en blanco, luego recordó que sus amigos no sabían que ellos se habían encontrado, recordó que les había inventado una excusa " debo comprar un obsequio para Mariah " fue lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos, Tyson también comenzó a hacer preguntas, " acaso fuiste con él?". Rei no podía decirles la verdad, se lo había prometido a Kai, así que nuevamente tuvo que mentir, nos encontramos en el camino, cuando ambos regresábamos. Bueno eso lo explica, y donde estuvo Kai todo el día, inquirió Kenny, eh no lo sé ustedes saben como es Kai, respondió Rei.  
  
Varios minutos habían pasado, el agua recorría cada milímetro de su piel, la purificaba, lo relajaba, le gustaría sentir ese relajo eternamente, pero sabia que pronto acabaría, así que decidió no prolongar mas una satisfacción falsa y cerro la llave, tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse, salio del baño, no tenia ganas de nada, así que sólo se puso ropa ligera y se tendió sobre su cama. La puerta se abre y ve que Rei entra, luego de varios minutos de un interrogatorio que tuvo que llenar con respuestas inventadas. Kai no noto la presencia de Rei pues con una toalla cubría su cara, Rei lo observa y comienza a cuestionarse miles de cosas, entre ellas el por qué no puede amar a Kai.  
  
Kai quita el manto que cubre su rostro para encontrarse con la causa de su sufrimiento, ahí esta en frente suyo, tan indefenso, tan inocente, no puede evitar sonrojarse y maldecidse a la vez, no puede dejar de sentir estos sentimientos, no los puede apartar, por mas sufrimientos que le causen, luego comienza a observar a Rei y nota que aunque parezca que lo está mirando Rei tiene la vista perdida, esta inmerso en sus pensamientos.  
  
Que te sucede, pregunta en un tono seco Kai.  
  
Al escuchar esas palabras Rei sale de su letargo, aun confundido preguntando "qué"  
  
Qué, qué es lo que te sucede, repitió Kai.  
  
Nada, solo pensaba.  
  
En qué, por lo de hace un rato, ya te dije que lo olvidaras, no tiene importancia.  
  
No puedo Kai, no puedo hacer como si nada ha pasado, quiero pedirte perdón y no se porque.  
  
No hay nada de lo que debas disculparte, no me puedes amar eso es todo.  
  
Pero por qué, por qué no puedo amarte, eso no entiendo.  
  
Kai se sorprende ante estas palabras, lo confunden, que quiere decir con eso, acaso el quisiera amarme o solo lo esta diciendo por lastima.  
  
El silencio inundo la habitación, ninguno sabia que decir, las palabras sobraban en estos instantes, que podían hacer, nada, no había nada que hacer, las cosas ya habían ocurrido ahora debían dejar que el tiempo hiciese lo suyo.  
  
Ya era de noche los chicos se encontraban en sus respectivos dormitorios, dormidos, excepto 2 los cuales trataban de conciliar el sueño , en vano, pues ninguno de los 2 podía hacerlo, se mantenían quietos en sus camas, sin cambiar de posición, estaban casi completamente seguros que la persona de la cama vecina se encontraba despierto pero ninguno de los 2 quería dar indicios de que así era, paso mucho mas tiempo y aun no podían descansar, Rei se sentía realmente incomodo así que se sentó en su cama e inocentemente, aunque ya conocía la respuesta pregunto : " estas despierto Kai?" lo único que pudo escuchar fue un "hmf" .  
  
Kai yo quiero saber, quiero conocer las respuestas a mis dudas, pensaba Rei, necesito entender porque siento estas cosas, porque no me puedo sentir tranquilo al conocer tus sentimientos, quiero sentirte cerca Kai quiero estar junto a ti, pero algo me lo impide y no sé que es.  
  
Diablos ahora Rei esta perturbado por mi culpa, que idiota fue al decirle estos estúpidos sentimientos, todo estaría mejor sin ellos, ahora podría estar contemplando como el hermoso chino duerme apaciblemente en su cama, pero no, no es así, no está bien, y me lastima verlo así, mas porque es por mi culpa, te amo y eres lo mas importante para mi, diablos no puedo, no puedo sacarte de mi mente y mucho menos de mi. de mi corazón.  
  
Entre las confusiones que Kai estaba analizando pudo sentir como un frió entraba por uno de sus costados para después transformarse en algo sumamente calido que se concentraba a su lado y luego pasaba hacia su pecho. Era Rei, quien se había levantado de su cama para hacerle compañía al joven ruso, las mejillas de Kai no daban mas, y en un tono que intento sonase normal pregunto a Rei que ,qué estaba haciendo, no escucho respuesta de Rei, pero no le importo, se sentía muy bien, cuantas veces soñó con esto que ahora era realidad, o era un juego de su subconsciente, no eso no era un sueño, realmente estaba sucediendo, estaba en la misma cama con Rei, con su nekojin, con el chico que esa tarde lo había rechazado, pero por qué, por qué ese cambio, no le importaba mucho, sentir a Rei sobre su pecho era una sensación indescriptible, mucho mejor de lo que nunca se había imaginado, era algo que lo relajaba por completo, que lo llenaba de paz y tranquilidad, que por esos instantes le hizo olvidar todo lo que había vivido ese día, y sin mas aunque tímida y nerviosamente comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por el largo y sedoso cabello negro del chico chino que se encontraba suelto. Acariciaba esos cabellos lo mas que podía, así como también la cabeza del nekojin, el cual suspiraba ante tales acciones y sin darse cuenta se había dormido, Kai sonrió para si mismo, ni siquiera recordaba que esa tarde ese chico al cual ahora acariciaba, le había roto el corazón, pero que importa eso, lo importante es lo que ahora estaba sucediendo, uno de sus sueños se había vuelto realidad, tener a Rei entre sus brazos, así que empezó a pensar recordó lo que Rei le dijo esa tarde, y creyó y puso todas sus esperanzas en que el joven de ojos ambarinos había reflexionado y que se dio cuenta que también tenia un sentimiento especial hacia él. Sonrió ante estos pensamientos y comenzó a imaginar como serian las cosas desde ahora con su nekojin a su lado, todo seria maravilloso, todo seria como los había soñado, si tenia a Rei nada mas le importaba, solo él, Rei es su vida su razón de existir. Llevaba como una hora acariciando a "su" gatito pero no se cansaba de hacerlo y sin darse cuenta el sueño empezó a invadirlo, así que antes de cerrar sus ojos le dio un calido beso en la frente a Rei y le deseo buenas noches, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuerpo de su acompañante y finalmente se queda dormido.  
  
En sus sueños puede verse junto a Rei, siempre juntos viviendo y siendo felices, para él no hay problemas pues si tiene a su amor lo demás le da lo mismo, Puede verse viajando, recorriendo lugares, consintiendo a Rei, dándole todo lo que el desee, mostrándole sus emociones, sonriéndole, amándolo, celándolo ante chicas que se atrevan acercarse a él, una vida maravillosa en conjunto a su lindo gatito.  
  
No pasaron muchas horas hasta cuando los primeros rayos del astro que nos permite estar vivos comenzó a aparecer , infiltrando su luminosa energía por la ventana, llegando hasta el rostro de un chico que con dificultad comienza a abrir sus parpados para dejar descubiertos sus rojizos ojos, el aturdimiento del despertar termina sus efectos y lo devuelven a las realidad, una sonrisa aparece en sus labio, no fue un sueño, realmente paso la noche junto a Rei, aún se encontraban en esa posición, juntos, abrazados y Rei sobre su pecho, nuevamente comenzó a acariciar su cabello y decidió que lo mejor seria dejarlo descansar un poco más, lo admiro unos minutos, Dios podría estar todo el día observándolo y acariciándolo y no se cansaría de hacerlo, sutilmente abandona el lecho para no despertar al ángel que por esos momentos dormía, se dirige hacia el baño y toma una ducha corta, no quería tardar mucho quería arreglarse , verse muy bien para su chico, así que luego de su baño se cambia y pone su atuendo usual, se arregla y observa durante largos minutos en frente del espejo y luego sale de la habitación con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Rei. Afuera del cuarto puede verse a Max quien ya se había levantado, y se encuentra con Kai , quien por mas intentos no puede quitar la expresión de felicidad de su rostro, lo que sorprende a al rubio.  
  
Max : Estas muy contento por lo que parece?  
  
Kai : Por qué habría de estarlo.  
  
Max : No lo sé dímelo tu.  
  
Kai : Pues..  
  
Tyson : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh tengo hambre!!!!!!  
  
Kenny : Eso no es una novedad.  
  
Max : Buenos días chicos ^_^  
  
Ambos : Buenos días ^_^  
  
Tyson : Vamos a desayunar!!! Max : n_nU claro y donde esta Rei?  
  
Rei : Aquí estoy.  
  
Al escuchar esa voz la atención de Kai se centro en la persona en la que provenía y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera como expresión de su rostro, expresión que no paso desapercibida para Max, el cual solo sonrió para si. Sin embargo Rei no parecía muy contento, pero Kai no dijo nada, iba a esperar el momento adecuado para hablar con su chico. Luego de unos minutos se encontraban todos en la mesa comiendo el desayuno y hablando sobre que harían ahora, ya no había campeonato así que sucedería con ellos ahora, que harían, se separarían, Tyson formuló una pregunta que cuya respuesta retumbo en los oídos de uno de los chicos.  
  
Tyson : Rei, tu . regresaras a China??  
  
Rei : Claro Tyson, ahí es donde pertenezco y donde están las personas que quiero.  
  
Qué?? Sus oídos acaso lo engañaban, esa fue su respuesta se iría?? Realmente se iría y lo dejaría, pero después de anoche, el creyó que , pero , como, por qué?? Miles de preguntas cruzaban su mente en esos instantes.  
  
Max : ¬¬ o sea que a nosotros no nos quieres?  
  
Rei : No, perdón no quise que se entendiese así, claro que siento mucho afecto por ustedes, pero en China esta mi familia, mis amigos de infancia, todos.  
  
Tyson : Está Mariah ^-^ pronuncio Tyson.  
  
Rei : Si también está ella.  
  
Kai se sentía devastado como es posible que lo abandone que lo deje solo, no eso no puede ser cierto  
  
Rei : Chicos bueno no se los había dicho, por lo que espero me perdonen, pero mi vuelo sale esta tarde.  
  
Qué??? Fue lo que logro escucharse en todo el apartamento, incluso Kai pronuncio al unísono con el resto del equipo la misma pregunta.  
  
Rei : Lo siento, no se los había dicho, espero me perdonen.  
  
Tyson : Si nos hubieses dicho podríamos haberte despedido de mejor forma, nosotros nos vamos la próxima semana pensé que nos iríamos todos juntos.  
  
Rei : Yo también lo tenía planeado, pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinión.  
  
Kai precipitadamente abandona la mesa y sale del apartamento quiere estar lejos, quiere estar solo, por que, por qué Rei le hace esto, acaso está huyendo de él. Su corazón que en la noche pensó había vuelto a latir nuevamente es destrozado, él se iría, después de haberle dado una esperanza, por que lo hizo, porque se fue a dormir conmigo sabiendo lo que siento, necesitaba preguntarle esas cosas, necesitaba despejar sus dudas, pero no podía , no se atrevía, no tenia el valor de verlo quizás sabiendo que será la ultima vez, que se iría para estar con esa chica a la cual el y tantas otras personas detestan, quería estar solo, quería morir, morir en su inmersa soledad y tristeza, esto le había dolido mucho mas, porque el ya había planeado tantas cosas que harían juntos, la única persona a la cual el mostraría sus sentimientos lo estaba abandonado luego de haber dormido la noche anterior con él, lo hizo por su voluntad y me dio falsas esperanzas, te odio, te odio maldito seas Rei , lagrimas de dolor comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, mientras pensaba una y otra vez sin hallar la respuesta de por qué su nekojin le había hecho esto.  
  
El día había pasado muy rápido y ya se estaba acercando la hora en que Rei deba alejarse a su tierra de origen y despedirse de sus amigos, se encontraba triste, él no quería que Kai sufriera y es por eso que se alejaba, es por eso que huía, no sabia con exactitud porque esa noche había ido a dormir en la misma cama que su compañero, no lo tenia claro, solo sintió que necesitaba hacerlo, que de esa forma estaría tranquilo y así fue, no se dio cuenta cuando se durmió solo sentía la calida mano de Kai recorrer su cabello lo cual lo relajo hasta hacerlo dormir, no reflexiono sus actos no pensó que haciendo esto lastimaría mas a Kai, y fue por algo que se dio cuenta en uno de sus sueños que cuando despertó y al no estar Kai a su lado dio un respiro de alivio, pero tomo una decisión, tomo el teléfono y llamo al aeropuerto solicitando que por favor su pasaje fuese cambiado lo mas rápidamente posible y para su fortuna ese mismo día podía ser. Tomo la determinación d dejar a Kai, a pesar de que algo se había aclarado mientras dormía, pero ya no importaba, no era e l tiempo adecuado, y no podía ser. El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y el taxi que llevaría a los chicos al aeropuerto había llegado hasta el hotel que los estaba hospedando, Rei lleva su equipaje Hasta el interior del vehículo y sube con sus amigos en el,  
  
Tyson : Donde se habrá metido Kai, como puede desaparecer sin despedirse.  
  
Rei : Esta bien Tyson, tal vez sea mejor así.  
  
Max : Bueno le deje una nota por si es que llega, y quizás decida ir al aeropuerto.  
  
Rei : mm.  
  
Max sabía que algo extraño había sucedido y obviamente la partida de Rei era la razón por la cual Kai no se encontraba, en la mañana él estaba muy contento y pudo notar el brillo en sus ojos cuando vió a Rei, pero también vió las emociones que proyecto su líder cuando el nekojin anunció que se marcharía. Trato de hablar con Rei, pero este lo negó todo y dijo que nada había pasado, que todo estaba bien, y que no paso nada con Kai. Max no siguió insistiendo pues no sacaría nada de su amigo así que esperaría hasta hablar con el otro extremo, le preguntaría a Kai lo mismo que le pregunto a Rei.  
  
Nuevamente había permanecido todo el día afuera, sufriendo por un chico, pero después de mucho reflexionar y meditar llego a la conclusión de que no podía dejarlo ir, no podía permitir eso, si era necesario le rogaría porque se quedara, haría lo que fuese porque no estuviese lejos de él. Con todas sus fuerzas se dirige a todo lo que podían sus piernas hasta su lugar de estadía, abre desesperadamente la puerta gritando el nombre de Rei, pero no hay nadie, busca en las habitaciones , pero lo único que haya es una nota escrita por Max, la cual anuncia que fueron al aeropuerto y que el vuelo de Rei sale a las 6, y diablos eran las 5:30 , sin pensarlo 2 veces sale del cuarto, y corre hasta la calle esperando un taxi, en una espera que parece eterna para él ( cuando uno espera un Taxi nunca aparece ¬¬) finalmente llega uno y lo sube ordenando que se dirija al aeropuerto a la mayor velocidad posible.  
  
En el aeropuerto los abrazos se hacen presentes cuando el anuncio de que los pasajeros con destino a China deben abordar el avión resuena por toda la sala, despedidas, tristeza, esperanza de rencuentro y promesas de visitas están presentes, finalmente Rei entra por la puerta que lo llevara hasta el avión que lo trasladará hasta su hogar, una falsa sonrisa aparece en su rostro y se despide de sus amigos, los cuales agitan sus manos diciéndole adiós.  
  
Kai estaba alterado veía el reloj cada 5 segundos ya era la hora en la cual Rei se iría, quizás para siempre y no lo permitiría, acelere!!! Se escuchaba continuamente de su boca, finalmente llegan al aeropuerto Kai abre la puerta pero el conductor le recuerda que debe cancelar por el servicio prestado y apresuradamente saca un montón de billetes y se los da, " quédese con el cambio" que importaba el dinero en estos momentos en los cuales puedes perder al amor de tu vida, corrió por las escaleras, choco con mas de una persona, no había tiempo para disculpas, solo corrió con la esperanza que no fuese demasiado tarde, se encontró con sus amigos y la única pregunta que pudo hacer fue " dónde está Rei?" se acaba de ir por esa puerta le contestaron, así que corrió en la dirección indicada, pero no le permitieron cruzar, lo lamento pero este vuelo acaba de partir, le dijo una señorita, Kai no escucho ni le importo que no pudiese seguir , lo ignoro todo y cruzó la puerta sin autorización , para tristemente encontrarse con un avión que empezaba a surcar el cielo, Rei!!! Salio de sus labios al momento que caía al piso y una lagrima se desplazaba por su mejilla.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Bueno ahí esta el segundo capitulo , ejem ojalá les guste bueno ya saben comentarios sugerencias amenazas de muerte dejenme un review ^_^ =^.^= nyo 


	3. Viene la calma

Capitulo 3 ….. Viene la calma 

Je je je je Hola!!!!!!!!! Si no estaba muerto xD , pero tampoco andaba de parrando , solo que tenia una "leve" falta de inspiración , pero hoy estaba yo sentado en un sofá y como le prometi ayer a una persona que lo continuaría este fin de semana me puse a pensar que podia escribir, y a mi mente se vino MAX , y como ando medio sentido con él por un fic X (de Jendow ¬¬ xD je je je no hay problem gracias a tu fic me inspiré ) y bueno como solo Kai sufria pense que era algo injusto por lo que hay que sufrir a mas gente, en este caso al pobre de Max, pero bueno perdonen hace mucho que no escribo y esto no me quedo muy bien , pero quizas asi recupere el ritmo, les agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que se molestaron en dejarme un review, espero , mas bien los obligo ¬¬ a que me dejen uno por este capitulo , me lo pidieron así que mas vale que me dejen reviews o si no … ¬¬ ja ja ja no es cierto xD pero si agradeceria mucho que me dejaran su opinión, ahora no puedo responder los del ultimo capitulo, porque bueno , la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo ni animo para hacerlo, pero " puede" que después edite el capitulo con las respuestas a sus Reviews, no prometo nada, pero quizas lo haga, bueno ^^ eso es todo ojala les guste 

************************************************************************************************** 

Había llegado tarde, no lo alcanzo, no pudo detenerlo, no pudo pedir explicaciones por lo ocurrido esa noche, que fue todo aquello, porque se fue con él esa noche, todo el día preguntándose lo mismo y aún no obtenía una respuesta clara, acaso quería burlarse de sus sentimientos, darle falsas esperanzas, o entregarle una posibilidad que él nunca tendría , la oportunidad de tenerlo junto a él en sus brazos , en su cama, aunque fuese solo una noche, no había respuesta a sus incógnitas , pues Rei ya no estaba ahí. Ahora solo existía un cuerpo que caminaba entre las calles de una solitaria y fría ciudad, con el corazón destrozado, no el ya no tenia corazón, ya no tenia amor dentro de si, no existía ese sentimiento en su interior, había desaparecido, se había ido junto con su ser amado. 

Pero Kai ya no quería sufrir, no por amor, bastante había sufrido en su vida como para seguir sufriendo por un sentimiento que ya nunca mas tendría, lo olvidaría, si eso haría, olvidaría al causante de su dolor, que tan difícil podría ser, él nunca había sentido amor por nadie así que no sabia que debía hacer para quitarse ese sentimiento, pero así como llego se ira, se decía para si mismo , ya no pensare mas en él, ahora mi vida continua, sin él, pero que importa , siempre he estado solo , nunca he necesitado de nadie a mi lado para seguir adelante y esta no será la excepción . Ya llegaba al lugar en que se estaba hospedando sus amigos estaban ahí, que haría con ellos, ya no le interesaban quien realmente le importaba no estaba ahí, así que ellos podían irse, y mientras antes mucho mejor, quería estar solo, completamente solo, como siempre lo había estado.

Max estaba esperando que su ex-líder llegase, necesitaba hablar con él, que le respondiese que había sucedido entre Rei y él, cuando lo vió en la mañana parecía muy feliz, irradiaba alegría, así como cuando Rei anuncio su partida la alegría desapareció convirtiendo en tristeza, Max había notado desde hace un tiempo que Kai siempre estaba pendiente de Rei, que lo observaba constantemente, creyendo que nadie se daba cuenta. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de la perrilla de la puerta abriéndose, ahí estaba la persona por la cual esperaba, Kai no se dio cuenta, pues todo estaba oscuro (u obscuro como lo escriban en su país) `pero una fuente de luz se enciende inesperadamente mostrando unos cabellos dorados y unos ojos color cielo que lo observan, te estaba esperando dice Max.

Kai: Qué quieres, nuevamente Kai estaba con su tono frió, pero muy diferente al de antes, ahora se transmitía muchas cosas mas, rencor, odio, tristeza, frialdad, miedo.

Max: necesito hablar contigo.

Kai: No veo que haya nada de lo que tu y yo podamos hablar. (Dirigiéndose a su dormitorio)

Max: de Rei, pronuncia Max provocando que Kai se detuviera de inmediato.

Kai: No quiero saber nada de él, no me interesa.

Max: No te creo, dime que sucedió Kai, confía en mi, soy tu amigo y me preocupa lo que te pase, esta mañana estabas muy contento, saltaba a la vista, pero… cuando Rei nos dijo que se marcharía, tu rostro cambio drásticamente, y luego te fuiste todo el día, mas tarde apareces en el aeropuerto pero no logras ver a Rei y ahora llegas muy tarde , que sucedió Kai, yo hable con Rei, pero necesito saber tu versión, por favor confía en mi yo solo quiero ayudarte.

Kai: Hablaste con él… (En un tono muy bajo pero que fue captado por el chico rubio)

Max: así es, me dijo que no había sucedido nada entre ustedes, pero claramente no es así, la ida repentina de Rei es la mayor prueba.

Kai: No te mintió, no paso nada, en realidad nada (con tristeza, Kai aún se encontraba de espaldas a Max, caminando hacia su cuarto, al chico de ojos azules no le gustaba ver así a su amigo estaba triste lo podía notar, así que se paro del sofá y se dirige donde Kai y se gana frente a él.)

Max: Lo amas? Amas a Rei? (un poco alterado preocupado y triste, rara combinación pero así estaba)

La pregunta claramente toma por sorpresa a Kai, que podía decir , acaso había sido tan obvio esos días que cualquiera notaba sus sentimientos, pero que iba a responder ante tal pregunta, el conocía claramente la respuesta, claro que lo ama, pero no es algo que quiera reconocer, de que vale la pena en estos momentos que ya no esta con él.

Kai: No lo amo, lo ame, pero ya no mas, ya no… vale la pena. 

Max :Pero Kai, debiste detenerlo, decirle tus sentimientos, demostrárselos….. (En un tono triste)

Kai: eso fue lo que hice, y por eso Rei se marcho, le dije lo que sentía y lo confundí, ya nada seria igual.

Max: Pero Rei no es de las personas que huyen, no entiendo que lo pudo haber llevado a tomar esa decisión.

Kai: Anoche dormimos juntos, no paso nada, no pienses eso, pero por un momento creí que Rei también podía llegar a amarme, me ilusione, que idiota fui, y lo peor es que el vino hasta mi cama, él fue quien me dio falsas esperanzas por eso estaba contento esta mañana, creí que seria diferente, pero todo fue para empeorar las cosas, Rei se fue porque sabia que no podría estar conmigo, porque no podríamos ser como antes.

Max: Kai… no sé porque Rei pudo haber hecho algo así, pero Kai tú debes…

Kai: nada, (interrumpió el chico de cabello bicolor) no hay nada que pueda o deba hacer, si Rei se fue es lo mejor, ya no me importa, lo olvidare, nunca he sido feliz, no conozco el significado de la palabra felicidad, así que no me importa, ustedes regresaran a Japón muy pronto y yo…

Max: Espera, dices ustedes, quiere decir que tu…

Kai: Así es me quedaré aquí.

Max: pero Kai… que pasará con el equipo, con nosotros, que pasara con los BladeBreakers!!

Kai: Ya no hay BladeBreakers Max, eso ya paso, el campeonato termino así como nosotros como equipo.

Max: Qué pasará conmigo Kai?

Claramente esa pregunta tomó desprevenido a Kai, no entendiendo realmente el sentido en el que estaba orientada, a que se refería con ese ' qué pasará conmigo?'

Kai: Qué quieres decir con eso?

Max: Kai…. Yo…..

La clara actitud extraña de más confunde y perturba mucho mas de lo que ya se encontraba el joven Hiwatari, siente que no debe inmiscuirse mas en este asunto, pero como detenerlo…

Kai: Max… 

Por la mente de Max pasaban un sin fin de pensamientos , así como por su cuerpo emociones , su nerviosismo quedaba muy claro, sudaba un poco, miraba el piso, jugaba con sus manos, no estaba seguro, sería bueno decir esto en un momento como este en el cual Kai estaba tan dolido, pero por otro parte podría serle provechoso, podría utilizar esto en su propio beneficio, pero la reacción de Kai era lo que más le preocupaba, obviamente no lo lastimaría físicamente, pues Kai no era un persona de esas, todo lo contrario, aunque no lo demostrase siempre se preocupaba por los demás, de una u otra forma, hasta de Tyson , con quien no tenia una de las mejores relaciones, pero el daño que Max temía era el que podrían sufrir sus sentimientos, Max era un persona muy sensible, trataba de mostrar una mascara fuerte , cuando realmente no lo era, si lo lastimaban siempre mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando por dentro se sentía destrozado, pero Kai lo había dicho, muy pronto se irían, quizás nunca mas volverían a encontrarse, y si lo hiciesen ya sería demasiado tarde, las cosas cambian constantemente, así que este es el momento para hacerlo, si Kai sufría por Rei el le ayudaría a superarlo y a olvidarlo, le entregaría todo lo que el chico ruso-japonés esperaba obtener del chico chino, y lo superaría con creces [ como no ¬¬ , las cosas que escribo]

El tiempo transcurría pero Max parecía estar en otro mundo y Kai no se encontraba del animo suficiente como para esperar a que el chico rubio decidiese despertar de su letargo por lo que se da la vuelta y comienza el viaje directo a su habitación, Max al sentir los pasos alejándose de él reacciona , quizás un poco tarde pues Kai ya ha entrado a su cuarto, El chico dorado [ ese es Harry Potter , ¬¬ Si pero ahora lo digo por Max y es el chico de oro no dorado ¬¬] se maldijo mentalmente por estar en las nubes, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba en una situación demasiado difícil, la partida de Rei sin duda los había afectado a todos, pero a él le había entregado una oportunidad que no pensó que tendría, porque se había percatado de los sentimientos de Kai hacia Rei, e incluso estaba seguro que el joven chino le correspondía, pero no fue así, por lo que este es su momento, su oportunidad con Kai , y no la dejaría ir por nada de este mundo. Por lo que aclarando bien sus pensamientos y repasando todo lo que le diría al chico de ojos color rubí, se armó de valor y se acercó con un paso sigiloso a la habitación en la que éste se encontraba, con la mano temblorosa tomo la perilla, se disponía a girarla pero al parecer no tenia fuerzas, sin duda los nervios lo superaban , pero se concentro y repentinamente abre la puerta , esperando encontrarse con un enfadado Kai que lo mandaría fuera , pero nada de eso, Kai se encontraba parado , mirando por la ventana, aunque al parecer no observaba nada, su mirada estaba perdida, sus ojos sin brillo, ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Max, por lo que el chico rubio, cierra suavemente la puerta para no llamar la atención de la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación, se queda observándolo, mirando ese cuerpo que anhelaba, pero que no tenia , y que quizás muy pronto podría disfrutar cada vez que él quisiese. Lentamente se va acercando a Kai , quien se percata de la presencia de un extraño en su habitación y su mente le hace una mala jugada por una fracción de segundos pensó que podía tratarse de Rei, de su Rei, volteándose con una sonrisa en su rostro , para luego borrarla instantáneamente al darse cuenta que no era a quien esperaba, " qué quieres Max" dijo en un tono frío, triste y hostigado, " ayudarte" fue la débil respuesta que obtuvo de un chico que mantenía su rostro bajo .

Kai: Nadie puede ayudarme Max, ni tu ni nadie, así que déjame solo y en paz por favor.

Max: Pero, pero no quiero, no quiero dejarte solo.

Max usó todo su autocontrol y fuerzas para poder dejar salir esas palabras, las que no pasaron por alto ante su receptor, quien ya estaba confuso desde la pequeña platica en la sala, pero sin embargo esta vez quería llegar mas lejos y se atrevió a continuar con el ritmo de la conversación.

Kai: Por qué? Por qué no quieres dejarme solo?

Max meditaba claramente su respuesta, debía ser directo, rápido y conciso, o explicativo, lento y extenuado, sin duda debía exponer sus pensamientos, pero tampoco debía ser muy extenuante ya que Kai no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. 

Max: Por que eres muy valioso para mí, me importas mucho.

Kai permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, a donde quería llegar Max con todo esto, acaso estaba mostrando su lastima por él? Como se atrevía, el no necesitaba de la misericordia de nadie.

Kai: escucha Max, no necesito que vengas a decirme esas cosas, no necesito que me tengas lastima por el rechazo de Rei

Pero Kai no pudo continuar Max rápidamente lo interrumpió

Max: No, no, no. Como puedes creer que lo hago por eso, es porque de verdad me importas, no quiero verte sufriendo por Rei, no quiero verte triste…

Kai: lo siento Max pero no hay nada que tu puedas hacer al respecto, agradezco tu aprecio pero…

Max: Si me dieras una oportunidad yo podría….

Oportunidad pensó Kai, una oportunidad? Para qué? Que diablos quería decir Max con eso, si antes encontraba extraños a sus compañeros de equipo ahora sabía que podían serlo aun más, la misma sensación de la sala de que no debía preguntar más lo recorrió, por lo que quedo en silencio, pero no podía quedarse así. 

Kai: oportunidad para qué?

Max se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Kai , al conocer la pregunta que le hacia, que perfecta y obviamente sabia que vendría pero para la cual aún no tenia una respuesta certera, si conocía la respuesta, lo que no tenia claro era la forma en la cual decirla.

Max: Una, una oportunidad…. Para que yo……. Para poderte ayudar a sacar a Rei de tu corazón. Dijo más reuniendo todas sus fuerzas y diciendo la última parte de la oración en un grito prácticamente y dando un suspiro al terminar.

Kai: acaso quieres decir que tu…

Max: así es Kai, te amo, te amo desde hace mucho, pero no tenia el valor de decírtelo porque yo me di cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Rei, creí que ustedes congeniaban y estarían juntos, por eso no intervine, pero ahora me duele verte así, y quiero demostrarte cuanto puedo quererte, cuanto puedo llegarte a amar, por favor Kai dame un oportunidad, déjame ser feliz y hacerte feliz.

Un suplicante y emocionado ( me refiero a llorando ) Max revelaba sus sentimientos ante un sorprendido Kai, quien al ver las lagrimas correr por las mejillas de su " amigo" reacciona dándole un confortante abrazo, pero el hacer eso sin duda alguna fue un terrible error, pues Max quien ahora apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kai, se había calmado un poco y tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, pero ahora de alegría, pues con este gesto pensó que Kai si le daría la oportunidad que le estaba pidiendo. Así que sin previo aviso Max alza su cabeza, levanta sus pies quedando en puntillas para poder alcanzar el rostro de Kai, quien no se da cuenta ( tan inocente él ) de que Max lo está besando, probando sus labios, y sin sabes por qué, comienza a corresponder aquel delicioso beso, pero al cerrar sus ojos no es Max al que imagina, si no a otro chico de ojos color ámbar y largo cabello negro, cuando se separan para poder obtener el tan necesitado oxigeno Kai no abre sus ojos pero abraza con fuerza al chico que tiene en frente diciendo " Rei, te amo" esas palabras calan hondo en Max, quien tenia una sonrisa a mas no poder, la cual desaparece al escuchar las palabras de su ex líder de equipo, quien al abrir sus ojos, demuestra su sorpresa, la cual es reflejada cuando deja de abrazar a Max y lo empuja para alejarlo de él, las lagrimas que hasta hace unos momentos eran de alegría se transforman en tristeza pura, Kai se da cuenta de error, al sentir unos labios calidos en contacto con los suyos, se dejo llevar, pero en su mente y corazón no hay espacio para nadie mas que no sea ese hermoso joven chino, imagino que era a él a quien besaba, a quien abrazaba, pero no fue así, Rei se había marchado, lo había dejado, lo había perdido sin siquiera tenerlo, se acerca ante Max quien se encontraba de rodillas llorando.

Kai: Max…….. Perdóname, pero yo no puedo estar con alguien más, no debí responder a tu beso, pero…. Para mi no era tú a quien bese, sino a Rei, Max lo amo, y no puedo evitarlo, me gustaría corresponder tus sentimientos pero solo te lastimaría, solo seria un engaño….

Max: lastimarme más de lo que me has lastimado en estos momentos

Sin duda esa respuesta había hecho a Kai sentirse un bastardo (que yo creo que lo es) por Dios la historia se estaba repitiendo, estaba lastimando a Max tal como Rei lo había lastimado a él al no corresponderle, pero que podía hacer fingir que lo quería mas que como solo un amigo, imaginarse que todo cambiaría, no podía, no podía lastimar a alguien a quien estimaba tanto como a Max, a alguien que veía como un hermano menor, ahora se sentía terriblemente miserable.

Kai: lo siento Max… (Silenciosas lágrimas caían por su rostro)

Kai sintió que lo mejor era salir de ahí, desaparecer, por lo que salio de su habitación con rumbo a la calle, no importaba la hora, no importaba nada, había perdido a Rei y seguramente ahora la amistad de Max, se estaba quedando solo, o quizás siempre lo ha estado, quizás ese es su destino, la soledad, vivir en la tristeza, alejando a todos de si, acaso tenia sentido vivir una vida de esta manera, quizás lo mejor seria acabar con ella, pero no podía , no tenia el valor, y su esperanza de algún día ser feliz aun permanecía dentro de si, pero sin duda esta tardaría mucho llegar, primero debían sanar sus heridas, sus sufrimientos, el más grande de todos llamado Rei. Así fue como Kai vago toda la noche, pensando, aclarando cosas, buscando posibilidades tratando de quitarse la culpa del pecho por haber dejado a un chico rubio sollozando en su habitación y con el corazón destrozado.


	4. Cambios

****

****

****

**Je, Hola! No estaba muerto, bueno quizás un poco xD , pero aquí una continuación, no muy buena pero es lo que hay, espero les agrade y me perdonen por el " pequeño" lapso que me demoré en actualizar. Bueno sin mas preludios aquí el capitulo, ah si por cierto muchas gracias por todos los Reviews que me dejaron de verdad muchas gracias.**

****

**Capitulo 4.- "CAMBIOS"**

****

****

****

_Estaba solo como siempre, como siempre había estado, sin nadie a su lado para hacerle compañía, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable de esa situación._

_Sus compañeros de equipo, habrían regresado a sus correspondientes hogares, uno antes que otros. Rei el chico al cual se había declarado y por el cuál creía iba a ser correspondido, se había marchado luego de crearle falsas expectativas, de darle algo que quizás  jamás volvería a tener , de darle algo que él no sabia pero que se transformaría en una adicción, algo que necesitaría constantemente, una droga para él, Rei, su adicción, su perdición, su principio y su final, su punto de partida, quién lo podría sacar a  flote de un profundo océano en el que se estaba ahogando, un océano de soledad. Frialdad y tristeza en el que se estaba consumiendo._

_No podía llorar, no debía, él era fuerte, le enseñaron a ser fuerte, no podía mostrar una debilidad como lágrimas corriendo sin control por su rostro, él era un Hiwatari, el es Kai Hiwatari!!! Pero de que diablos servía todo eso, de que valía todo lo que le habían enseñado, las terribles practicas a las que había sido sometido desde niño, la dureza y frialdad que le impusieron, ahora se sentía solo, no era la primera vez que sentía esta soledad, pero en esta ocasión dolía, lastimaba demasiado, tanto en su mente así como en su corazón. Rei lo había lastimado al dejarlo, y él lastimó de igual o peor forma a Max, cuando lo rechazó, no lo hizo por venganza, repetir el acto que le hicieron a él para  sentirse mejor, no quería y no quiere a Max, quizás en cierto modo entendía a Rei y la razón por que lo rechazó, por eso no acepto a Max, no podía utilizarlo para salir del paso, pues solo sería un objeto, un objeto que utilizar, y que cuando ya no le diese utilidad desecharía como basura inservible  y Max no se merecía eso, él se merecía algo mucho mejor que ser solo el segundo plato de Kai, él se merecía y merece a alguien que pudiese amarlo con todo su corazón, entregarle todo el afecto y cuidado que necesitase, darle amor verdadero._

_ Ni siquiera se despidió de sus compañeros como se debe el día que se fueron, no lo había recordado, salía todo el día del departamento, no quería ver a Max , verlo con ese semblante triste, seguramente él se veía patético el día que Rei se fue, el día que lo rechazó, se sentía de la misma manera que entonces, pero ya no lo demostraba en su rostro, quizás sí en sus acciones, por eso debía salir, no podía demostrarle a nadie más lo destrozado que estaba._

_Sus pasos traicioneros siempre lo llevaban a un mismo lugar inconscientemente, siempre se regresa al lugar de los hechos, y ahí es donde se encontraba en estos momentos, en esa banca, en ese parque,  con la mirada perdida en la superficie de la laguna, en ningún punto en particular, sólo miraba a la nada._

_Llevaba varios días así, la gente que habitualmente asistía al parque, como los ancianos y niños del sector se estaban habituando a verlo ahí sentado, sin hacer nada, algunos lo saludaban verbalmente o con algún gesto, Kai era una especia de personaje publico, ex- miembro del equipo de Beyblade campeón del mundo, otras chicas se juntaban un tanto alejadas, hablando entre sí nerviosa y tontamente, Kai jamás daba una respuesta, pero al parecer creían que Kai estaba un poco enfermo, problemas psicológicos, sabían de la extraña personalidad del chico, así que no se molestaban por el hecho de que su saludo no fuese devuelto._

_Una mirada perdida en la nada, un cerebro que divagaba ideas, unía pensamientos, mezclaba dudas, procesaba hipótesis, diariamente como una rutina, como un aro que se repetía una y otra vez sin final, no importaba nada, su vida no tenía sentido, ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera el Beyblade, una de sus grandes pasiones se veía apocado por su tristeza y soledad, su único compañero, Dranzer, su fiel fénix de fuego, al que una vez le dio la espalda seguía junto a él, pero nada podía hacer para quitarle de ese estado en el que se encontraba y no era el único, a miles de kilómetros de distancia un chico de cabellos rubios se encontraba en un estado similar, pero a diferencia del ruso-japonés , Max contaba con personas junto a él, personas que se preocupaban por su estado, valiosos amigos que no lo dejarían y que no sabían que le había sucedido a su amigo, pero estaba así desde sus últimos días en Rusia, desde que Rei se había marchado._

_Tyson insistía constantemente en preguntar si es que Kai le había hecho algo, y es que después de encontrarse con Max llorando silenciosamente una noche durante su estadía en Rusia le hacía pensar, pero Max siempre respondía con negativas, diciendo que Kai no tenía nada que ver, que no le había hecho nada malo… pero el dueño de dragoon era obstinado, sabía que algo había sucedido, no por suspicacia e inteligencia, sino porque era un asunto obvio, y el cual no descansaría hasta averiguar._

_Ya  estaba oscureciendo en Rusia, Kai como siempre se había encaminado a su casa luego del ocultamiento del sol, un trayecto que conocía de memoria, que podía realizarlo a ojos cerrados, estaba nublado, por lo que la oscuridad del ocaso  se precipitó, mientras caminaba una leve llovizna comenzó a caer, una de esas lloviznas que son suaves, pero que sin embargo te dejan completamente empapado, sentía las gotas formarse y caer por sus cabellos hacia su rostro, no le importaba, hasta era un poco agradable, sentía cosquillas cuando una de esas gotas caía por su cuello, pero no le provocaban risa, sólo las sentía , no causaban reacción en él._

_Llegó a su apartamento, completamente mojado, como si hubiese andado por mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia, y quizás fue así, no tenía la certeza de cuanto tiempo había tardado, ni de hacia donde había andado, pero ya estaba en su solitario hogar, introdujo la llave y giro de la perilla._

_Oscuridad y silencio en el interior, oprimió el interruptor, y se hizo la luz, un panorama poco alentador se vislumbró, estaba un poco desordenado y la falta de aseo era evidente, pero a quién le importaba, nadie más que él lo veía, a nadie le incomodaba, se fue al cuarto de baño de donde obtuvo una toalla para secar su cabello y parte del cuerpo, se quito la ropa, toda estaba mojada, incluso su ropa interior, se la quito quedando completamente desnudo, nadie lo vería así que , que Diablos, salió del baño, se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera estaba casi vacía, aun le quedaba una caja de leche, la cual abrió, no tenía ánimos para darse el trabajo de verte un poco en un vaso así que bebió directamente del envase, un poco escurrió mientras bebía, formando un camino que bajaba por su cuello, recorriendo su pecho, llegando hasta la zona púbica, un escalofrío lo inundó, la leche fría sobre su piel fue como una caricia, una caricia que o había incitado a crear una fantasía, donde un joven con rasgos felinos se encontraba desnudo frente a sí, un joven que le sonreía y que con los dedos de su mano derecha recorría inversamente el mismo camino que el blanco liquido había dejado y cuando llego al inicio de este, introdujo su dedo índice en su boca para probar el sabor que le había quedado, el cuerpo de Kai responde inmediatamente ante tan sensual gesto, haciendo al chico chino sonreír mientras se posicionaba atrás de Kai, y tomaba una de sus manos para llevarla hasta su miembro, así estaban Rei afirmado en la pared , Kai sobre él, Rei ayudando a masturbarse al ruso-japonés, Kai sentía el cuerpo frío de Rei, pero no decía nada, solo disfrutaba del placer de ese momento, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que su mano aumentaba la velocidad, escapando gemidos de placer, pronunciando el nombre de Rei, lo sentía venir, no quería terminar, se sentía demasiado bien, pero era necesario, no podía pedirle a Rei que se detuviese, y no es que él quisiera detenerse, así  en el clímax expulsó ese blanco y pegajoso líquido, con espasmos en su cuerpo, que fueron lentamente terminando, su respiración volvió a ser la normal  tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, abrió sus ojos, quería besar al chico que le había ayudado a a provocar ese placentero bienestar, pero no había nadie, se dio cuenta que estaba afirmado sobre la fría pared, todo fue fantasía, todo fue una ilusión, acaso a su propio subconsciente  le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, tenía una mentalidad sadomasoquista? Ya no importaba, la alegría que había sentido se había esfumado tan rápido como llego, busco un poco de toalla de papel para limpiar los fluidos seminales que habían caído en algún lugar de la cocina, luego de eso se fue a su cuarto, cuarto que alguna vez tuvo dos habitantes, el único lugar que se preocupaba de limpiar y ordenar, Rei lo mantenía de esa manera, talvez por eso Kai lo hacía, una forma de hacer pensar que aún continuaba con él, observo la habitación con nostalgia, la cama en la que durmió   el chico chino durante algunas noche esa cama a la que le hubiese entrado gustoso a hacer compañía, si hubiese sido invitado, se encaminó hacia la cama, pero mo a la suya, sino a la de Rei, abrió las cobijas y se recostó sobre ella suavemente, así desnudo como estaba, aspiro fuertemente, el aroma del joven chino aún continuaba entre las mantas, estaba plasmado en ellas, era delicioso la mezcla de olores entre el cuerpo y cabello de Rei era un perfume  delicioso,  Kai se durmió con ese aroma a su alrededor, acariciando a la almohada junto a él, su única compañía, pronunciando el nombre de Rei entre sus sueños._

_En otro en Tokio exactamente , un chico agradecía una vez mas el que su amigo hubiese aceptado que fuese a pasar unos días junto a él, ya no podía soportar más tiempo en su casa, no con todas esas interrogantes, con la preocupación de sus padres, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que estaba bien, necesitaba estar alejado y su amigo Tyson había aceptado cuando el le preguntó si podía pasar unos días en su casa , Tyson lo hacía porque estimaba mucho a Max, sabía que necesitaba un lugar para estar más tranquilo, para poder desahogarse, y él aprovecharía esa oportunidad para intentar averiguar la realidad de la situación actual de uno de sus mejores amigos._

_Lo dirigió a su habitación dónde juntos comenzaron a arreglar la cama provisoria en la que dormiría el joven rubio._

_La cena estuvo tranquila, Tyson con su habitual apetito y Max con fingidas sonrisas ante los comentarios del abuelo de su amigo, comió muy poco, se excusó diciendo que le dolía un poco el estomago y que por eso no probaba más bocado, dio las gracias, pidió permiso y se fue a la habitación a descansar, Tyson lo alcanzó, dejo su comida, Max era mucho más importante, y si él lo había llevado para su hogar fue para tratar de ayudarlo, así que haría todo lo posible por conseguirlo, golpeo antes de entrar , a pesar de que era su propia habitación, quería que Max se sintiese cómodo y con privacidad, abrió la puerta  y ahí se encontraba el dueño de Draciel, boca abajo sobre la cama, Tyson se acerca lentamente, se sienta junto a él, y apoya una de sus manos sobre la espalda del chico, este no emite señal  o respuesta alguna, pero el chico de cabello negro azulado sabe que está despierto, suavemente comienza a frotar su mano en la espalda de Max, cuanto tiempo habrá pasado así?, no lo sabe, pero ahora si estaba  seguro que su compañero estaba dormido, le quita los zapatos, suavemente para no despertarlo, cuando trataba de acomodar las frazadas para lograr abrigar a su amigo, éste despertó al mirar a Tyson este pudo notar  el rojo de sus ojos color cielo, así como las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, " Ty…" susurró Max, apenado, Tyson pidió perdón " lo siento no quería despertarte", el joven yankee movió la cabeza en forma negativa y comienza a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Tyson se voltea inmediatamente avergonzado, dirigiéndose a su cama, para ponerse su propio pijama, mientras lo hacia  pensaba si sería conveniente que le preguntase a Max que le sucedía, o sería más prudente esperar hasta mañana, quizás si, así que solicito el permiso de Max para apagar la luz y se acostó en su cama deseando las buenas noches._

_Ninguno dormía, pero no hablaban, Max rompió el crudo silencio con una pregunta " Ty, puedo dormir contigo… por favor" la pregunta lo tomo un tanto por sorpresa, pero luego de unos segundos asintió, más de alguna vez habían dormido juntos, por qué no una vez más, Max salió de su cama para entrar en la otra, Tyson levantaba las mantas como invitación " Gracias", dijo el rubio, acomodándose al lado del moreno, Tyson estaba boca arriba  mirando el techo, habían pasado unos minutos y ahora escuchaba un débil sollozo, palabras como : No!!, te quiero , por favor!!, Kai!! Salían de la boca del rubio, quien estaba soñando. Kai repitió Tyson, entonces si tenía que ver, ese maldito bastardo tenía algo que ver con el estado actual de Max, sentía una furia crecer dentro de él, los sollozos estaban incrementando, transformándose en un llanto, el chico moreno abrazó a Max repitiendo lo que había hecho la vez anterior, frotando la espalda del rubio, lo cual parecía dar resultado, pues el llanto estaba disminuyendo, Max se había acurrucado más  a Tyson, quedando afirmado sobre su pecho, el corazón de Tyson latía más rápido la presencia de su " amigo" lo aceleraba, más ahora que tenía claro que quien había lastimado de una u otra manera a su pequeño, siguió acariciando la espalda de Max hasta que este dijo entre sueños " No me dejes". Tyson no sabía hacia quien se dirigían las palabras del durmiente, pero ya fuesen para él o no , respondió " Jamás te dejaré", abrazándolo fuertemente y depositando un pequeño beso en los cabellos rubios del príncipe durmiente, ya pronto averiguaría más sobre la situación, no quería obligar a que el otro chico se lo dijese, quería que fuese por su propia voluntad, le daría tiempo, lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese, para que regresará a ser ese chico alegre y risueño que tanto le agrada, sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer para cumplir con ese objetivo, Max lo valía, valía eso y mucho más y es que ahora se estaba dando cuenta de estos sentimientos que anidaban en su corazón, quería a Max  no sólo como un amigo, ahora lo sabía, no quería verlo y sentía un odio inmenso hacia el ser que se había atrevido a dejarlo en ese estado , Kai Hiwatari, se vengaría de él aunque fuese lo último que podría llegar a hacer, pero primero debía averiguar que fue lo que exactamente sucedió, por ahora sólo podía ayudar a Max de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo ahora y no es algo que no le gustase, exactamente  lo contrario, era demasiado agradable, el solo hecho de abrazarlo se sentía reconfortante, se preguntaba como serían otras cosas que le hiciese a Max, como besarlo… se sentiría tan suave y delicioso como se lo imaginaba? Eso quizás en el futuro lo llegaría a saber…_

_En un pueblo alejado de la civilización en la milenaria China, las cosas para un chico de ojos dorados, largo cabello negro y rasgos felinos, se encontraba en el techo, observando las estrellas, como esperando que estas le dijesen si había hecho lo correcto, si debió haberse ido como lo izo, huyó, corrió como un cobarde, no amaba a Kai, era cierto, pero si sentía algo hacia él, tenía claro que no era amor, pero entonces porque huyó de esa forma , porque no enfrentó la situación y asumió las consecuencias de sus actos, había dormido con Kai, aún  no entendía porque lo había hecho, quizás fue un modo de decir adiós, no lo sabía, pero quería encontrar respuesta a todas sus interrogantes, según la astrología podemos hallar las respuestas en las estrellas, pero al parecer las estrellas esta noche no querían revelar el futuro, Rei distinguió la constelación del Fénix, viniéndole de inmediato el recuerdo de su ex-capitán de equipo, quizás debió darle una oportunidad, talvez lo hubiese llegado a amar, de nada servía lamentarse , lo hecho, hecho estaba y no se podía cambiar, la vida continuaba y había que vivirla, no se podía lamentar de los errores que se cometieron o pesando en cosas que no son y pudieron haber sido, quizás nunca más volvería a ver al chico frío, deseaba que no ocurriese, quería verlo otra vez, saber que estaba bien, que había seguido su vida, que tenía a alguien a quien amaba, un momento!! Eso no le agrado, es extraño, a veces algo que no es tuyo lo sientes como de tu propiedad, y cuando alguien nuevo se aproxima , no te agrada la idea, aún cuando se trata de algo, talvez las cosas y personas las valoras mucho más cuando notas que alguien más se interesa en ellas, o cuando no te atreves a aceptar cuanto te importan hasta que ya las has perdido, Rei seguía pensando en estas variantes, dándole vueltas en su cabeza , intentando encontrarle explicación a algunas dudas, hasta que escuchó el llamado de una voz femenina, la cual se notaba un tanto exasperada, quizás llevaba, un buen tiempo llamándolo, pero él estaba obsoleto, le sonrió con  gracia, la chica aún continuaba con un gesto molesto en el rostro, pero Rei sabía que lo cambiaría, bajo del techo, se acerco a la chica , le sonrió  y beso en la mejilla, le pidió perdón por no ponerle atención, entro a la casa, se fue a su habitación preparándose para dormir, no usaba pijama, solo su ropa interior y alguna camiseta, se abrigó baja las mantas, y quedo pensando unos minutos hasta que el cansancio del trabajo realizado en el día lo venció, cayendo en un sueño profundo._

_Así quedaron, los cuatro chicos, cada uno dormido, cada uno con diferentes pensamientos pero todos entrelazados, cada uno con sus sueños e ideas, soñando entre ellos,  sufriendo por sus confusiones, por los deseos de sus corazones.  _

_Continuar_


	5. From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart

**Hello****!!! _Despues__ de más de 2 meses, si porque actualice la última vez el 28 de julio, vaya como pasa el tiempo!, espero que aún haya gente que recuerde mi fic y que tenga ganas de leerlo, así como invitar a quien no lo ha leído que lo haga, y que me dejen un review de paso :P , bien este capitulo esta como mmm aclaratorio, pasan muchas cosas, pero no tantas como algunos quisieran xD y es que quiero hacerlos sufrir xDDDDD. Bien ahora responderé a las personas que me dejaron review en el último capitulo _**

**Sigel**_Je, pues si niñita, actualice y he aquí de nuevo, espero lo leas y te guste, y si , esas son las parejas que prefiero de esta serie, porque por ejemplo no leo KaixTy, los encuentro mmmm, bueno me guardo mi opinión, pero libertad de expresión y de gusto para todos claro , y claro, The Power of Three Will Set Us Free xD, no me pusiste que Sufran!! Así que no sufrirán xD. Thanks por tu review._

**Jendow**_Je, bajestad xD, paso justo lo que dijiste, y que comes que adivinas, también acertaste en que tardaría en actualizar, también por si es que llegas a leer esto antes de que nos encontremos por el msn, me gustaría que me disculpases por lo del otro día, es que no estaba en un buen día y andaba idiota, perdóname si? _

**Kaei Kon : **_Mon chéri! Como te dije actualice hoy sábado, llevo bastante tiempo escribiendo, pero valió la pena, je frustrante? Je je , pues ahora pasó algo con el Neko, extraña al pushkin, pero no sabe si… mejor léelo xD , si, si! Tyson ayudará a Maxie , y el rubio buscará alguna forma para agradecérselo, más detalles, lean el fic :P , espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado, te lo hubiese mandado, pero como lo voy a publicar hoy mismo no tiene sentido , o si? Espero tú también puedas actualizar pronto y te esté yendo super bien ;) Kisses For You._

**Ale-Y-H : **_Ja ja ja xD menos mal no lo destrozaste xDDDDD, me alegro que te guste, en realidad ese es el sentido de escribir , que a los demás les guste lo que tu expones, muchas gracias por tu review, que estés muy bien, besos , smuack!_

****

**Ark**** Angel y Dark Angel : **_Je, pues si fue " poco" tiempo, ahora creo que fue más rápido, o no? O.o. si , pobre Kai, pero ese es el sentido de este fic, hacerlo sufrir, aunque ahora están todos sufriendo, excepto Kenny que ni siquiera aparece xD, lo de esa frase de Rei, es mía ® ja ja paguen derechos :P , y si , ya me habías presentado a tu conciencia creo que en el capitulo 2 ó 3, muchas gracias por tu review ****_

**Skarletneko****-jin** : _Hola, vaya de verdad tu review me sorprendió porque había pasado tanto tiempo, pensé que era de Enséñame, pero nop, era de Desilusión, por cierto muchas gracias por el review del otro fic, espero que hayas leído Consecuencias y que te gustara , je cuentos de hadas xDD, bien como ves desde que me enviaste tu review no tarde tanto, que lo disfrutes y nos leemos _

**_Bien esos son todos, espero les agrade este capi, a mi no sé, lo encontré mmm raro xD, el pobrecito de Rei culpable, si él es tan inocente en todo :P bien, nos los aburro, déjenme un review OK, así quizás actualice más pronto de lo normal :P Nos leemos!!_**

****

****

**Capítulo 5 From The Bottom of My Broken Heart**

**Un día más, un día más de agonía de sufrimiento de muerte en vida, sin él, sin nada, por qué? si él lo intentaba, trataba de concentrarse en otras cosas, pero no podía, todo le recordaba a él, todo le hacía pensar en él.**

**La agonía de su vida lo estaba desquiciando, ¿locura por amor? Acaso valía la pena estar así por alguien que no te ama, a la que no le importas en lo más mínimo, porque si le importase no lo hubiese dejado, y es que todos los que él amaba debían dejarlo? Acaso debía ocultar esos malditos sentimientos que tenía, lo hubiese podido tener por algunos días más junto a él antes de que se marchase, pero sólo hubiesen sido unas horas más , y ahora estaría sufriendo por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para comentar lo que sentía dentro de su corazón, y de todas formas se encontraría solo, como siempre…**

**No podía retener esos sentimientos, no pudo, además que tenía la confianza de que aquel joven chino sentía algo parecido hacia él, de haber sabido que no sería así… Pero a pesar de todo el daño que le causaba no podía dejar de extrañarlo, la sola idea de no volver a ver esa sonrisa por las mañanas al despertar , el buenos días que le dedicaba, deseaba verlo, decirle que lo extrañaba, ya no importaba la opinión de los demás, sólo quería tenerlo cerca.**

**La soledad era su única compañía, irónico no? , pero era lo único que tenía, su futuro lo que le esperaba de aquí en adelante, no tenía nada ni a nadie, nadie a quien recurrir, nadie que lo apoyase.**

**Qué debía hacer, a dónde debía ir? Nadie que lo escuchase, no podía ni sabía que lloraba, si Kai lloraba, por él, por su soledad, por los momentos que pasaron juntos, momentos felices, un momento en silencio, una noche durmiendo en el mismo cuarto, una batalla de Beyblade o el solo hecho de ir juntos a un lugar, compartir el mismo espacio, el mismo aire, lo necesitaba.**

**El beyblade, que supuso sería su vía de escape, su concentración lo único que le importaría desde los hechos ocurridos en adelante, no funcionaba, y es que su espíritu de batalla había desaparecido, no tenía sentido ganar o perder, para qué? a él ya no le interesaba absolutamente nada, ni su vida, ni la muerte, no sin Kon.**

**Como una persona podía causar tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, tanto dominio sobre él, si se supone que él es el chico frío, dominante, orgulloso ¿orgullo? Recordaba el significado de esa palabra? Realmente no, no tenía orgullo, desde que había pensado en la posibilidad de ir a buscarlo a su pueblo en China, o donde fuese que se encontrase, su orgullo había desaparecido completamente, que no había sufrido suficiente como para seguir sufriendo por el desagrado que Rei mostraría por verlo ahí.**

**No le había quedado calara la oración de Rei? Poco probable considerando que la cláusula aún no desaparecía de su mente " _no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos_ ", a pesar de los días dolía, una herida que no cicatrizaba, llegando al grado de ser molesto, él , el gran Kai Hiwatari no era más que un despojo de lo que en algún día fue, y todo a causa de sus sentimientos, en cierto grado ahora comprendía la educación que le habían inculcado, que los sentimientos solo te volvían débil y vulnerable, y era cierto, era horrible sentirse así, era como un muñeco al podía controlarlo a tu antojo, si Rei estuviese y se lo pidiese él accedería, iría con él, no tenía orgullo, no le importaba nada sólo estar con el joven chino, aunque éste no le amase, aunque solo lo usase, no le importaba, solo quería estar con él, porque lo necesitaba, pero no, ya no más, no podía seguir así, no podía ser tan sadomasoquista, se olvidaría de sus sentimientos, haría aparecer otros, uno que fuese más fuerte que lo que ahora sentía y sólo había 1, el odio, debía odiar al chico de largo cabello negro, para así poder extirpar el amor, pero podría? Dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, así que debía pasar inversamente, pero como odiar a alguien que es tan hermoso, tan gentil tan tierno, tan… Rei.**

**Si quería llegar a odiarlo ciertamente ahora no estaba en la mejor situación, acostado en la cama que fue de Rei, era una de las únicas cosas, junto a su recuerdo, que le quedaban, su aroma aun impregnado , el sonido de su voz y su risa en el eco del silencio del ahora vacío apartamento, se aferraba a la almohada para sentir aún más fuerte ese aroma embriagante, no quería levantarse, no había un motivo para hacerlo, así que permaneció ahí recostado, quería dormir, dormir eternamente, permanecer en un mundo de ensueño donde todo lo que él desease fuese realidad, donde no estuviese solo, donde lo tuviese a él…**

**Mientras un chico con una sonrisa en su rostro acariciaba con suaves movimientos los cabellos que eran como maduras espigas de trigo del chico que permanecía dormido sobre él, lo observaba embelesado, se veía tan calmado, tan apacible, como un hermoso ángel, muy diferente a cuando despertaba, su rostro estaba triste y los ojos que antes eran brillantes y hermosos reflejando todo su ser ahora continuaban con toda su belleza pero opacos, sin brillo, sin luz, su hermoso ángel estaba sufriendo.**

**El recordar que Maxie estaba en un estado depresivo también lo entristecía, durante la noche se había convencido que sentía por Max era nada más ni menos que amor, quería decírselo, quería decirle que lo amaba, quería que lo supiese, que supiese que fue su primer amor, el verdadero amor, desde la primera sonrisa que le dedico, hasta la última lagrima que broto desde sus ojos, que amaba todo de él, y quería verlo llorar, pero de felicidad, quería ver ese brillo nuevamente, en esos ojos cielo, sin saber como o porque una lágrimas se desplazaron desde sus ojos a sus mejillas cayendo sobre el rostro de la porcelánica piel del joven rubio, retiro el brazo de la espalda de Max para quitar esos líquidos salinos que corrían por su rostro, el durmiente, quien se percato de la ausencia de esa cálida sensación en la espalda, comenzó a abrir sus parpados al despertar, respiro pausadamente, sintió el aroma de la persona que lo sostenía, acomodo su cabeza y siguió disfrutando de ese perfume a la vez que con su mano derecha jugaba con el cabello azulado de Tyson, luego de unos minutos de tranquilo silencio, el ángel dorado levanta su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios " _Buenos días_ " le dice al dueño de Dragoon, quien responde de igual forma, Maxie le pide perdón por las incomodidades que le pudo haber causado al dormir junto a él, a lo que recibió como respuesta que de ningún modo había sido algo molesto o incomodo, o por lo que tuviese que agradecer, Max sonrió abiertamente, la verdad es que se había sentido muy reconfortante en los brazos de Tyson, más en paz, al menos por una noche no había tenido pesadillas de aquel recuerdo de lo ocurrido con Kai, era el dormir así con Tyson la solución para dejar de tener esos horribles sueños? Viéndolo de forma objetiva no era algo que le desagradase, muy al contrario, quería agradecerle a su "amigo" todo lo que ha hecho por él, desde tratar de subirle el ánimo, aceptar que se quedase unos días con él y el dormir juntos, no supo cómo, no supo por qué, pero sólo una forma se le vino a la mente, acorto la estrecha y casi nula distancia que existía entre el rostro de Tyson cuando finalmente unió sus labios a los de él, un ligero y suave roce, al cual Max dijo "_Gracias por todo_" y se dirigió al baño mientras Tyson estupefacto tocaba sus labios en un gesto anonadado, lo había besado, si es que eso puede ser llamado un beso, pero sí lo fue!!, sus labios estuvieron juntos por unos instantes, fue un beso, su primer beso y fue hermoso, delicioso, lo mejor que le ha pasado en sus años de existencia, su mente comenzó a divagar en pensamientos de que si un simple roce fue tan maravilloso, un beso apasionado debe ser una experiencia inigualable, su Maxie, su ángel, su amor, quería sentirlo nuevamente, pero no podía forzarlo a algo así, si Max lo hizo fue por gratitud, una extraña forma de agradecer, pero le encantó y esperaba que se repitiese en incontables ocasiones, porque tener esos labios junto a los suyos sería algo de lo que jamás se cansaría.**

**Max estaba en el baño observándose al espejo, por qué había besado a Tyson? Y por qué ese leve contacto le agrado de esa forma? **

**Estaba asustado, quería correr, huir, esconderse en un lugar en el que su corazón no pudiese ser dañado, pero en los brazos del moreno se sentía tan plácido, que por ahora lo único que quería era abrazarlo muy fuerte, que Ty lo protegiese entre sus brazos día y noche, pero no quería volver a enamorarse, después de lo de Kai… el solo hecho de pensar en alguien más le cohibía, no quería ser tímido, pero siempre Kai había sido el único para él, no había más, ahora pensar en el moreno…**

**Se oía bien el pensar en ellos juntos, pero necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para pensar, pensar en los nuevos hechos acontecidos a su alrededor, en su mente y especialmente en su corazón, tenía la esperanza de que Tyson lo esperase, porque lo único que él necesitaba era tiempo.**

**Se lleno las manos con el agua fría, se lavó la cara, se sentía mejor ese día, mucho más alegre y su mente estaba ocupada con otras cosas, el recuerdo de Kai estaba desapareciendo.**

**Ahí estaba, sentado solo en su habitación, observando el cielo azul a través de la ventana, pensando en las cosas que han ocurrido en su vida, en las veces que estuvieron juntos, mirando una fotografía del que hacía poco tiempo había sido su equipo, Los BladeBreakers, recordando a sus amigos, la energía que emanaba Tyson, la dulzura y carácter conciliador de Max, la inteligencia de Kenny, y el respeto que imponía Kai, Kai, porque no ha podido dejar de pensar en él desde que se vino de Rusia, intentando hacer su mejor análisis de lo sucedido, de su actuar, había hecho mal? Huido como un gato asustado, o hizo lo correcto al alejarse de de alguien que lo amaba, que le confesó su amor, que le entregaría todo, que cambiaría por él, que estaría sólo por él, cielos!! Era obvio que no, pero no lo tenía claro, no podía decir que el correspondía plenamente los sentimientos de su ex-líder, pero lo extrañaba y quería tenerlo cerca, no sabía para qué, pero lo quería junto a él, quizás de esta manera disminuiría el remordimiento que tenía dentro de si.**

**Estaba arrepentido de no haber enfrentado los hechos.**

**Remotamente estaba pensando en que le gustaría cambiar el tiempo, regresar al pasado, claro, como si la luna pudiese cambiar por el sol en una noche despejada, o sea algo prácticamente imposible.**

**Por qué no podía apartar este sentimiento de su ser, de su mente el recuerdo de un joven de ojos rojizos no desaparecía, cerraba sus ojos y lo veía triste, como cuando lo rechazó, algo que jamás espero ver en su ex-compañero o al menos no a causa suya.**

**Se volteo en la cama mirando, intentando distraerse, pero no podía, necesitaba verlo, su vida estaba en una agonía, remordimiento, quizás actuó de forma precipitada, se equivocó? Pero si así fuese que diablos!!!, era un humano, no era perfecto ( No comparto eso al 100 xD ), podía equivocarse , tal vez este fue un error, uno de los peores que ha cometido y que seguramente cometerá, se alejó del amor, un amor sincero que muy difícilmente podría volver a encontrar , y se preguntaba si el sería capaz de devolver ese amor hacia Kai?... pensar en él y en Kai, Kai un chico como ningún otro, no sólo física, sino también psicológicamente, pero a Rei no le interesa la esbelta figura de su compañero, podría tener a cualquier persona con un gran atractivo prácticamente babeando por él D------ , como ya las hay, pero de Kai le agradaba su forma de ser, sus sarcasmos, como podían agradarle los comentarios irónicos de alguien, pero los extrañaba, siguió meditando, también le agradaba su silencio, el hecho de que no todo tener que decirlo con palabras para que los demás pudiesen comprender lo que él quería, claro que le gustaría que fuese más social, pero … la empatía con la que Kai podía expresarse era muy particular, y sentía miedo, miedo de no volver a verlo, de no sentirlo, de haberlo destruido con sus palabras y actos. **

**Lo sentía, de verdad lo sentía, lo sentía por Kai tanto como por él, porque fue un estúpido, porque no dio tiempo, porque fue un impaciente, pero ahora lo había perdido, dudaba que Kai le diese otra oportunidad, era algo muy remoto, pero la necesitaba y en verdad la quería, pero el ruso ya le había dado una oportunidad y se había dado una a si mismo para poder amar, podría tener una segunda? No lo sabía pero debía averiguarlo de algún modo…**

**Kai finalmente se había levantado, no quería pero si desde ahora quería regresar a ser el que fue alguna vez no hace mucho tiempo atrás, debía empezar por aquello, deshacerse de todo lo que lo volvía débil, y era solo una cosa, una persona más bien dicho REI.**

**Ese maldito chico que lo estaba enloqueciendo, por qué si él siempre lo tenía todo bajo control, siempre tenía las respuestas para todo, el mundo giraba como el deseaba, pero se dio cuenta que no era así, que había cosas dentro de sí mismo de las cuales no poseía el control, nunca necesitó de nadie, nunca tuvo a nadie, siempre salió adelante por si mismo, y el darse cuenta que una sola persona podía desmoronarle lo dejaba indefenso.**

**Cómo borrar esos ojos dorados si cada vez que cerraba los propios podía verlos, aún podía percibir el aroma que el joven chino desprendía, era como una droga, algo tóxico a lo que no podía dejar de recurrir.**

**Cómo pensar en llegar a odiarlo si con sólo verlo su corazón volvería a latir, con sólo sentirlo los vellos de su piel se erizarían, con una sola sonrisa iluminaría su vida, lo único que podía odiar de Rei era que estuviese lejos de él, porque había llegado a la conclusión que jamás lo podría llegar a odiar, como quizás jamás lo podría dejar de amar, pero Rei ya tomó su opción, ahora era tiempo de que él eligiera la suya, ya no tenía nada que hacer en Rusia, ese no era su lugar, no era su hogar, aunque aún no tenía una, pero no tenía que hacer en ese país, esperar a que Rei regresara? 'Ja, como si eso fuese a pasar' se dijo mentalmente, regresaría al país del sol naciente para buscar su rumbo a seguir.**

**Bajo el sol del medio día caminaban 2 chicos bajo los árboles que estaban quedando desnudos por la pérdida de su follaje en el presente otoño.**

**El hecho que hubiese un radiante sol no implicaba que la temperatura fuese muy agradable, porque el abrigarse era algo necesario, Tyson sentía la extraña intención de abrazar al ser que iba junto a él, verle sus pálidas mejillas sonrosadas por el frío lo hacían lucir tan apetecible, pero su instinto de protección quería envolverlo entre sus brazos para brindarle calor.**

**Maxie estaba más alegre, más natural, volvía a ser el tierno y hermoso ángel de hacía un tiempo atrás, eso lo alegraba, aunque por otro lado no le gustaban las miradas que le dirigían a "su" ángel, pero como no, si era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tan… " _Sucede algo Ty_?" Tyson salió desde su ensimismamiento, se había quedado observando a Max directamente al rostro, "_Eh, no, no pasa nada malo Maxie_" y le sonrió dulcemente, caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a una banca en la que luego se sentaron, unos minutos en silencio, cuando el chico moreno iba a hablar se percató que Max tenía la vista fija en un punto y que sus ojos volvían a mostrar tristeza, volteo para observar lo que el rubio veía y era una pareja de jóvenes (hetero) que se besaban cariñosamente, frunció un tanto el ceño al notar esto, por qué su ángel dorado se puso triste al observar a esta pareja?, comenzó a atar cabos hasta el momento sabía que Kai era el responsable del estado de su amigo, pero ahora veía que también habían otros factores.**

**Kai, una pareja, amor… finalmente su cerebro proceso la información, sería posible que el joven rubio estuviese enamorado de… no!, eso no podía ser, cómo alguien tan bello como Maxie podría fijarse en alguien tan frío, no era posible, era ilógico, irracional!, si alguien merecía a Max debía ser alguien como Rei, sus caracteres eran un tanto similares, ambos atractivos, gentiles, amables, buenos amigos, pero.. Kai? , por qué, por qué debió fijarse en ese estúpido ser de hielo, se sentía mal, triste, desalentado, una parte de su pensaba que jamás podría estar con Max, que no podría hacer que se fijase en él, que no podría superar a Kai…**

**Maxie ahora observaba a su compañero, quien tenia un semblante entre enojado y deprimido, posó una de sus manos en la mejilla del moreno, levantándole el rostro para poder verse directamente "_Tyson?_" el aludido se estremeció ante el delicado toque sobre su piel, pero no dijo nada, sólo trato de darle una sonrisa para decir que estaba todo bien, a la vez que su mano se posaba sobre la de Max, quien se levanto del asiento, "_Vamos_" le dijo a su amigo, quien asintió aún un tanto afligido.**

**Una vez más el rubio había actuado sin comprender bien el porque, en esta ocasión había acercado su mano a la de Tyson, enlazándolas suavemente, Kinomiya se sorprendió por esto, pero no le desagrado en absoluto, así que tímidamente mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, acomodo su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los del hermoso angelito y así tener un mejor agarre, sonrío para si mismo a la vez que pensaba 'Quizás si tenga una oportunidad' **


End file.
